


One More Chance

by tinadp



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadp/pseuds/tinadp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Aramis is an ER nurse and when there's a big disaster he pushes himself to the point of exhaustion and illness. He's trying to save as many victims as he can. He wants another chance to make up for the time he couldn't save anyone when he was on a disasterous mission in the military(Savoy). Luckily for him, Porthos and Athos are there to take care of him. </p><p>Written in response to a great prompt. I took a few liberties(mostly I can't write OT3), but you can interpret the relationship however you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is scary for me to post. It's been a while since I've posted anything and the longer I go the more insecure I get.  
> This prompt definitely pushed me outside my comfort zone(I never thought I would write anything AU, especially not modern), but it was so good I couldn't resist.  
> I hope it works!

Athos looked up in irritation at the sound of his phone ringing. He was working, everyone who had his number knew he was working and not to bother him. He grabbed the phone off the desk and his breath caught when he saw it was Porthos' number. Porthos would not be calling when he was working unless something was wrong. 

For a moment his mind flashed back to the time that he didn't have his phone, that it was out on the kitchen counter and Porthos had been shot while on duty. He hadn't been able to forgive himself for months. As it was Aramis had sent D'Artagnan to get him, he had been there when Porthos came out of surgery, but still....

The continued ring of the phone snapped him from his reverie and he answered the call. "Yes?"

"Turn on the tv." Porthos' voice was flat and Athos hurried to the living room to turn on the rarely used TV there. 

"What channel?" He asked as he picked up the remote. 

"Doesn't matter." Porthos responded and Athos found himself dreading what he would see. 

Porthos was right, it didn't matter which channel he chose, the footage was the same on all of them. There had been an explosion, possibly a bomb at the local university's stadium. At the time it had been filled with students for a football game. The stadium was leveled, almost completely destroyed, they were suspecting terrorism The injuries and loss of life were at overwhelming numbers. 

"You know where those kids will be sent...." Porthos offered. 

"Straight to Aramis," Athos sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "What can we do?"

"Nothing I can think of, but it's gonna be bad for him. Those injuries, they're gonna be like...."

"Savoy," Athos finished for him, worry for Aramis filling his mind. "Have you heard from him?"

"Nah, he must be out straight. I ... I just wanted you to know....I'm worried about him,"

"As am I." Athos replied sighing. 

Porthos walked into the house an hour later, the worry evident on his face. "I ordered take out," Athos offered, "Didn't think you'd feel like cooking." He handed the larger man a glass of wine. 

"Thanks," Porthos smiled looking at the sea of take out containers spread out on the coffee table. "Should I call D'Artagnan? You always order enough food for a small army." He grinned at the older man. 

Athos nodded, "I'm sure Constance will be tied up as well."

As Porthos pulled his phone from his pocket to make the call, both his and Athos' phone beeped with a text message from Aramis. 

I won't be home tonight  
Working overtime then just sleeping over  
It's madness here

They shared a look and Porthos typed his reply.

Don't forget to take care of yourself  
Check in when you can and let us know if you need anything. 

He stared at the phone a long moment before placing the call to D'Artagnan who was happy to join the men for dinner. His distress was evident the moment he walked in the door. 

"Are you alright D'Artagnan?" Athos asked with concern and the younger man nodded. 

"I just can't believe what happened." His voice was almost shaking. "The number of times I've been at that stadium..."

Porthos and Athos shared a look of understanding, they'd forgotten that D'Artagnan had attended the university, that he was local to the area. The two men had moved to the area with Aramis five years earlier, meeting D'Artagnan and Constance within their first week in town. 

Constance was the nurse manager in the ER were Aramis worked. The five of them had shared an instant bond when Constance had invited the men over for dinner to welcome them to the area. 

Porthos put his arm around the younger man, pulling him close. "Sorry lad. Have you heard from Constance?"

D'Artagnan nodded, "She says its like a war zone, the injuries are horrific. She says Aramis has been amazing. No one else there has that kind of experience."

The other two men nodded, understanding all two well how Aramis had gained the experience. He had been in the military, first a combat medic, then he'd trained as a nurse. That was where he and Porthos met, Porthos had been an officer in the military police. Their paths kept crossing and they soon struck up a friendship. Porthos had been friends with Athos for years and Aramis had seamlessly joined their group after he and Porthos were discharged from the military, the three eventually moving to a large home away from the busy cities they had come from. 

The three men sat in near silence, the television showing images of the destroyed stadium and the hundreds of wounded students, there was no way to even calculate the number dead yet. They could barely stand to watch it but each man felt the need to be somehow connected and informed of what was unfolding. 

D'Artagnan stayed late, enjoying the company and comfort of his friends. "Do you want to stay over? " Athos offered. 

The younger man shook his head. "I want to be home in case Constance stops home in the morning." The others nodded in understanding, Athos pulling him into an awkward embrace, quickly being joined by Porthos who wrapped his arms around both men. 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Porthos rested his hand on his shoulder as he walked D'Artagnan to the door. "Call us if you need anything."

Athos and Porthos fell asleep side by side on the couch unable to turn away from the news coverage, feeling it was somehow keeping them connected to Aramis. 

Athos woke the next morning alone on the couch, aware first that the television was off and then of the sound of the shower running. Looking at the time he realized Porthos must be getting ready for work. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 

Once it was brewed he took his mug back to the couch and turned the television back on. He quickly scanned his phone to be sure that they hadn't missed a text from Aramis. The news coverage remained disheartening, they were still searching for and finding survivors in the remains if the stadium, they estimated that hundreds had perished. 

Hearing the shower turn off, Athos made his way back to the kitchen and prepared Porthos' coffee. He brought it back to the living room and handed it to him as they sat back on the couch. 

Porthos nodded his thanks. "Anything new?"

"Not from what I can tell," Athos answered. "They still aren't sure of the cause, or of how many are injured and dead." His voice was solemn. 

"I wish I knew how Aramis was," Porthos sighed and Athos nodded, both men feeling the weight of their deep worry for their friend and helplessness to be able to reach out to him. 

Porthos left for work and Athos found himself at a loss. He knew he couldn't focus enough to go back to work on his writing but the idea of staring at the news coverage all day was more than he could stand. He found himself absently puttering around the house accomplishing nothing. He managed to stay away from the news for a couple of hours before returning to the television. 

He texted Porthos to check in, sometimes Porthos' job as a detective got them additional inside information, but the university was outside his jurisdiction and the federal government had taken over the investigation. There was no news from Aramis leaving both men uneasy.  
Athos texted D'Artagnan later that afternoon to check in and once he heard Constance would be remaining late at work again, invited him to dinner. 

Porthos usually did most of the cooking, but feeling a need to keep busy Athos prepared an elaborate dinner for the three men. D'Artagnan had spoken briefly to Constance who promised to be home late that night. The others were pleased when their phones announced a text from Aramis but disappointed to see he planned on staying another night at the hospital. 

"You will ask Constance how Aramis is doing?" Athos asked and D'Artagnan nodded. 

"We'd appreciate it." Porthos added, aware that D'Artagnan was not aware of the reason nor depth of their concern. 

They made a point of eating dinner in the dining room away from the news coverage but it did little to improve their moods. The meal was another quiet one, after a time the two men prompted their younger friend to share some stories of his time at the university. It seemed to help his mood a bit and helped distract Athos and Porthos from their worries about Aramis. 

"Constance mentioned that Aramis was a combat medic in the military. Is that where you met him?" D'Artagnan asked after telling them an amusing story about an embarrassing date. 

"It is." Porthos answered. "We served at the same time."

"I met him when he followed Porthos home," Athos added with a grin. "Porthos and I have known each other since we were children." The next half hour was passed with the two men entertaining D'Artagnan by telling embarrassing childhood stories about each other. 

By the time the meal was over the mood was lighter and the three men had managed to temporarily distract themselves from their concerns. D'Artagnan cleared the table while Porthos served the chocolate cake he had picked up at the bakery across from the police station on his way home. 

"Chocolate cake?" D'Artagnan asked with a smile. 

"Athos likes comfort food." Porthos grinned and Athos sighed. 

"Yes, it's all because of me," Athos rolled his eyes as the three dug into their cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for all of the positive feedback on this story. I hope it continues to be enjoyable!

Aramis hadn't felt himself since Lemay and Constance had pulled him into her office for the meeting. One look at her face and he had known something was very wrong, that and the fact that the director of nursing and the hospital administrator were there as well. He had been the charge nurse that day, that and the fact that they knew of his military experience had meant they wanted him in on the initial meeting. 

They told him of the explosions at the stadium, a bombing was suspected. They were the closest hospital, and although not a trauma center, they were bigger than the other hospitals in the area. Some of the most critical patients would be airlifted to the big city hospitals, but the bulk of the patients would come to them. They quickly strategized their triage plan while the hospital called in all available staff and within half an hour the first patients started to arrive. 

Aramis was first struck by the frightened faces of the young victims, college students, probably the same age as... No. He needed to focus, there was no time to live in the past. He and Dr Lemay worked closely together to triage and stabilize their patients, working seamlessly. Constance kept the rest of the ER working effectively and got the patients admitted to the hospital as quickly as possible. 

The stream of ambulances was unrelenting, continuing to bring more and more patients. There was no time to stop, but Constance brought them food and pulled them away for a few minutes to eat. It seemed no matter how many nurses and doctors they had, there were just too many patients. It was almost midnight when Constance forced them to stop and let other staff relieve them. Lemay lived nearby and headed home but Aramis had planned on staying so she ushered him to the small doctors on call room which had been filled with cots. 

He was so exhausted that he was asleep within minutes. He woke with a start early the next morning, feeling panicked, the remnants of a dream just out of reach. He didn't really have to think to know what the dream was about. It was always about Savoy. He knew he should be glad that he was only left with the vague feelings of fear and not the vivid memories of the dream like he usually was. 

He found a clean pair of scrubs on the shelf and took a quick shower before making his way to the hospital cafeteria. He wasn't even remotely hungry, but he knew he had to eat to be able to keep functioning. He grabbed himself a breakfast sandwich and ordered two large cups of coffee before returning to the ER. 

He found Constance at the nurses station getting report from the night shift. She smiled gratefully at him as he handed her the coffee and listened in on report. 

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked, looking at her with concern and placing his arm around her shoulders once report was finished.

She leaned into him, pulling him into a hug. "I did, on my office couch just after I got you tucked in." 

He leaned down and brushed a kiss to the top of her head. "Have you talked to the boys?" She asked giving him a squeeze before stepping back. 

He shook his head, "Texted them sometime yesterday . Have you talked to D'Artagnan?"

She nodded, "I have. He graduated from the university, was really involved there. He's pretty upset. I feel terrible I'm not there."

Aramis was sympathetic, "I'm sorry, that must be rough for both of you."

"Your boys are looking after him though," she smiled, "Invited him for dinner last night."

Aramis smiled in return, "If they've got him they'll watch over him til you're back. If I know Porthos, I'm sure they'll be baked goods very soon."

"I'm glad to hear it," Constance laughed softly. "I don't need him any skinnier when I get home."

"Do you want me back in triage?" He asked, finishing his coffee. 

"You know you're not actually due back on duty for another hour an a half?" She raised an eyebrow already knowing the response she'd get. As expected he argued his point and she relented, sending him back to triaging patients, relieving the night nurse who was happy to return to "regular" ER duties. 

As the sun came up the pace of ambulances picked up once again. Though the rescuers had worked all night under spotlights to dig through the rubble, the daylight made the job much easier. Aramis was stunned by the sheer volume of victims still coming in. The hospital was filled significantly over capacity, with patients backed up in the ER and in "corridor beds" on the floors. They tried to stabilize and transfer out as many patients as possible but the task seemed impossible. 

Aramis felt overwhelmed with the number of gravely injured patients. Their tragic injuries made it difficult to keep any professional detachment. These were just kids, college students, most in their early twenties or younger, one minute they were enjoying a football game, the next minute there was devastation. 

Lemay returned a short time later and the two men resumed their grim duties, triaging the patients as they came in from the ambulances. He knew he would never forget their faces, their fear and their pain. One young man particularly had haunted him. He had been among the first victims brought in. His name was David, despite his serious injuries his only concern had been his young brother. He made Aramis promise to watch for him. 

When Constance pulled him away for a lunch break and forbade him from returning to work for at least half an hour, he found himself wandering up to the ICU to check on David. He stopped at the nurses station checking in with a friend there before making his way to the young man. 

"Did you find Daniel?" David asked desperately as soon as he saw Aramis. 

"No, I'm sorry," Aramis felt instantly guilty. "I came to see how you were doing." He looked at the young man appraisingly, a large dressing across his chest from the surgery to remove the metal debris that had been lodged there, chest tubes in place to help heal his collapsed lung, his left arm broken and casted. "How are you?" Aramis took his hand. 

"I'm ok, just worried about Daniel. He's gotta be ok.... He just went to get some food. He should have been with me." 

"Try to relax," Aramis soothed " People are getting sent to a lot of different hospitals, and they're still getting people out. Do you have family coming?"

David nodded, trying to regain his composure. "My Dad should be here tonight. We have to find Daniel..."

"There's someone here from the Red Cross helping to locate people. I can try to talk to them, they can't come in while you're in ICU, but your father can talk to them. They can check if he's at another hospital ."

"Thank you," David squeezed his hand. "What else can I do?"

Aramis looked down at the young man at a loss. He noticed the silver cross around his neck. It had been there when he came in, someone had clearly removed it and cleaned it for him, returning it after his surgery. Unconsciously Aramis reached for the cross around his own neck. "We can pray." He remained with David praying for the remainder of his break, promising to watch for Daniel. 

"He looks just like me," David call after him as he left, "He's two years younger but everyone asks if we're twins."


	3. Chapter 3

When Aramis returned to the ER Constance was at the nurse's station with a clipboard working on staffing. They just couldn't find enough nurses and doctors to treat all their patients. Aramis sat down beside her, "Keep me on until 11:00 tonight and plug me in for a double tomorrow and Monday."

"You need a day off somewhere Aramis with all these double shifts. I'll put you on for tomorrow but off on Monday, it should hopefully be less busy by then."

"I'll be fine for Monday, I'll remind you tomorrow." He flashed her a quick smile and chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him. "You can make it up to me next time I need a sick day, or a long weekend."

"You, take a sick day? That's very funny. You haven't called out sick once in the five years you've been here. And as I recall last time you were sick I had to call Athos to come get you."

"And as I recall the only way to get you to leave was to threaten to have you admitted." Lemay chimed in on his way by the nurses station." 

Aramis scowled, "That was completely unnecessary!"

"You had a fever of 103 you idiot!" Constance gave him a shove. " Get back out there before I think of some other ridiculous thing you've done!" Aramis grinned as he made his way back to the triage area. 

The long afternoon brought more of the same. Constance was about to relieve Aramis so he could take a supper break when another surge of patients came in. They worked together to get them admitted to the hospital or transferred out as soon as possible. It was after 9:00 before things slowed down again. Lemay had just gotten back from supper and Aramis was about to go when another ambulance rolled in. 

"You go home and I'll take this one," he ushered Constance out of the triage area. It's late and D'Artagnan is waiting for you. My shift's almost over anyway." She tried to argue but he wouldn't give in and sent her on her way. He knew she'd be back before first shift even started and that she and D'Artagnan needed at least a little time together.

"This one's not good," One of the EMTs whispered as he rolled the patient in. There was a young man on the stretcher, the large dressing around his middle already saturated with blood. From the looks of his coloring he had already lost a great deal of blood from his abdominal wound before they had gotten to him. Aramis looked up at his face as he approached. He was struck right away by something familiar about him. As soon as he noticed the silver cross around the boy's neck he knew who he was. 

"Daniel," His voice was little more than a whisper but the boy opened his eyes immediately. "Get Dr Lemay!" He yelled at the EMTs as he took Daniel's hand. "Now!" The looked at him in surprise but followed his instructions. 

Aramis checked his IV and made sure it was running wide open and tried to reinforce his bandages to slow the bleeding but there was not much else he could do. The OR was constantly in use with patients backed up waiting for surgery and they were waiting for more blood to be delivered for transfusions, they were at a critical level. 

One look at the physician's face as he approached the stretcher confirmed everything Aramis was afraid to admit. "Aramis, he needs some morphine." A look at Aramis let Lemay know something more was going on. "I'll get it." He turned and Aramis could hear him calling to one of the other nurses for the narcotics keys. 

"Daniel, are you in pain?" Aramis asked softly once again holding his hand. 

"A little," he nodded, but it's not so bad anymore.." Aramis could feel how weak his pulse was, how cold his extremities were. He knew that maybe, if he was the only patient coming in, the only trauma, the only emergency surgery going on they might have been able to save him. But even then it would have been unlikely. But at least then they would have tried everything Aramis thought bitterly. There just weren't enough resources left. 

"How do you know me? Is my brother here, is he ok?"

Aramis called one of the technicians over and sent him to the ICU to see if David and Daniel's father had arrived yet and then pulled a chair beside the stretcher. "David is here, he's had surgery but he'll be ok. I'm Aramis, I'm going to stay with you."

Daniel managed a smile, "I'm so glad he's ok, I was afraid for him and for my dad. My dad couldn't lose both of us, he'd be all alone," Aramis could feel the tears building up in his eyes. 

"We're going to give you something to help the pain Daniel..." He took the syringe from Lemay and injected into the IV line. "Is there anything else you'd like?" Aramis tried to keep his voice from breaking, Lemay rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment. Aramis nodded at him and he left. 

"No, it's ok, I know what's happening. I'm not afraid anymore. Is my dad here?"

"I'm not sure, he's coming tonight." Aramis squeezed his hand. "I sent someone to check. " he saw the tech return to the ER and shake her head. "He's not here yet."

"You'll stay?" Daniel looked up at him, his color growing even more pale by the moment. 

"Of course," Aramis whispered,"I'll be right here with you."

"Will you tell David, that everything was ok and I'm not scared. I'm ready."

"I will," Aramis worked to maintain his composure. 

"Tell him to be strong for my Dad." Aramis nodded "Will you pray with me Aramis?"

"I will Daniel." Aramis followed Daniel's lead as he began to pray and continued even as he felt him grow weaker and slip away. 

After a time he was aware again of Lemay's hand on his shoulder. "Aramis, are you alright?"

Aramis nodded, blinking away his tears. "Do you want me to come with you to talk to his family?" Lemay asked. 

He shook his head, "No, thank you but I can do it. I'll sit with David until his father gets here."

Lemay gave his arm a squeeze. "It's almost eleven, your relief is here. You should just head up now." Numb, Aramis nodded. "I'll be here awhile if......if you head anything." Lemay offered as Aramis stood to leave. 

"Thanks." He slipped from the ER and made his way to the ICU. David appeared to be sleeping so he pulled over a chair and sat beside the bed. 

David immediately opened his eyes," Oh Aramis, I thought you were my Dad, his flight was delayed." He looked closely at Aramis' face. "Daniel?" He asked, his voice breaking. 

Aramis nodded, needing a moment to find his own voice. He reached out and took his hand. "I'm so sorry David. We couldn't save him, he'd lost too much blood."

"Was he alone?" David sobbed and Aramis shook his head. 

"I was with him, we were praying. He said to tell you he was ok and that he was not afraid."

"Thank you," David managed before dissolving into tears. Aramis sat close, holding his hand until exhaustion finally took him. Once he was asleep the ICU nurses encouraged him to go home and sleep but he refused. He did not want David to wake up alone, or to be the one to have to tell his father the news. 

He stayed in the ICU until the boys' father arrived several hours later. He told him what had happened to both his boys then left him with David. He made his way back to the on call room and was grateful it was empty again. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep, and if he did he was sure he would dream. 

By the time he had finally fallen asleep he had little more than an hour until he was due back on duty. His sleep was restless and plagued with dreams of death and bombs and pain. He felt even more exhausted getting up from the cot than he did when he lied down. He fumbled his way through his shower and stumbled to the cafeteria in search of coffee. 

As expected Constance was already in the ER when he arrived. "You look like hell." Was her greeting. 

Aramis couldn't help but smile. "Do they teach you those people skills in management training?"

"No, really you do. Did you get any sleep?" She asked softly.

"A little," he shrugged, not having the energy at that point to revisit the night's events. 

"I heard we lost a boy last night." Aramis nodded but avoided meeting her gaze. "Was he the brother of the one you told me about?" He nodded again."Oh Aramis, I'm so sorry." She pulled him into an embrace. 

He hugged her back but quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry Constance, I can't right now." He quickly turned and made his way to the triage room.

She looked after him sadly, knowing all to well the need to compartmentalize things until you had time and a place to process them. It was something you had to do sometimes in an ER. 

She knew him well enough to know he hadn't eaten breakfast and was sure to pull him away and feed him an early lunch. "You'll go home tonight." She said as she sat down across from him in the break room. 

"I told you, I'll work tomorrow." He replied between bites of his sandwich. 

"You need some rest, you need to get home. I hear the boys are worried about you."

He smiled at that. "That's just how they are. Sometimes it's like having two extra mothers."

She chuckled and added, "I'm worried about you too."

"Look, I'm fine. Everyone is tired, everyone is working overtime. Another day certainly isn't going to kill me."

She frowned, "I'd rather you go home."

"Don't you need the help? Aren't we in need of staff?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Eat your lunch!" She glared. He nodded his head and turned his attention back to his food, knowing he had won the argument.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like it." Porthos growled. 

"Don't like what?" D'Artagnan asked in surprise walking into the dining room. 

"Aramis not calling. Just texting. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Aramis has a way of not looking after himself." Athos answered as he handed D'Artagnan a glass of wine. 

"And if he's avoidin' us he probably doesn't want us to interfere and make sure that he is taking care of himself." Porthos frowned as he placed their steaks on the table. "I wish he'd just call us instead of sending these damn texts that he won't be home."

D'Artagnan nodded, "I'll ask Constance how he is tonight. Last night she just talked about how wild it's been. She did say he was amazing with the patients and all the craziness."

The two men smiled fondly. " He is very good at his job," Porthos nodded, "It's just his self preservation that is lacking."

"He's also very good at keeping that part to himself." Athos added. "When will Constance be home?

D'Artagnan shrugged, "Late, last night it was after 10:00. I wish it was sooner, she's so exhausted and so stressed." His worry was clear on his face. 

"She is another one worried about everyone else before herself" Athos commented. "Though I do believe her self preservation skills are much more developed than Aramis'." Porthos grunted in agreement as the men dug into their meal. 

Over the course of the day the pace of ambulances arriving had slowed dramatically. It seemed that most everyone who was likely to be rescued had been. It was a somber day, the hospital staff were grateful for the less frantic pace, but realized that few more survivors were likely to be found. So many young lives had been lost. 

Several of the patients brought in over the course of the day had not lived long enough to be transferred out of the ER. Aramis especially struggled with it. Working in an emergency room meant losing patients was not unexpected, but the sheer volume of suffering and death and his own exhaustion was taking it's toll. The fact his patients had been young and healthy days before made it even harder to bear. Constance watched him with concern, wishing she knew how to help. 

By the time Constance pulled Aramis away to the break room for supper he had a pounding headache and his throat was starting to feel sore. He wrote it off to fatigue and exhaustion and didn't think any more about it. He picked at his food as she watched him with concern. 

"Here," He looked up in surprise as she handed him a bottle of ibuprofen. "For your headache."

"Thank you," he smiled, not even bothering to ask how she knew. 

"Are you alright Aramis, really?"

"I am," he reached out and took her hand. "It's just been a horrible few days. How are you holding up?"

She shrugged, "About like you are I guess. It's just so overwhelming and sad."

He could see the tears she was holding back and came around the table to pull her into a hug. He could feel her breath hitching as she struggled to keep control of her emotions. He held on to her and gently rubbed her back. "You need to get home to D'Artagnan. It's quieted down quite a bit and you've already been here more than twelve hours. Why don't you go home now?" He suggested. 

She wanted to argue but was afraid she'd just end up crying. "Come on, let's get your things." He led her to her office. "You've been here through everything. Go home and spend a little time with your husband before you drop from exhaustion."

"What about you?" She asked trying to maintain her composure. 

"I don't have a husband," he grinned and she punched him in the arm.

"You know what I mean. You need some rest too. You haven't even made it home yet."

"I'm just staying one more night. Tomorrow night I'll go home. I'm fine." He reassured as he pulled her into a hug. 

Constance made her rounds one last time before leaving, making Aramis promise to call if anything significant changed. Once in her car she called D'Artagnan to say she was coming home, and finding he was still with Porthos and Athos decided to stop there on the way. 

Both men were pleased to see, her pulling her into hugs as soon as D'Artagnan let go of her. "You look exhausted," Athos frowned as Porthos offered her some wine. "Are you getting any sleep?"

"Have you eaten?" Porthos asked "I can make you something quick."

She laughed as she sat cuddled up to D'Artagnan on the sofa, his arm around her. "Aramis is right, you two are mother hens! But thank you. I have slept and eaten."

"Speaking of Aramis," Athos could not wait another moment to ask, "How is he?"

"We haven't talked to him at all," Porthos frowned, "He's only been texting us."

"I told him to call you!" She shared his frown. "He's not sleeping enough, he's exhausted and he's sad. It's so hard, so many young people so tragically injured..." She paused, the emotion filling her voice, tears threatening to spill over. 

"It's alright," D'Artagnan spoke softly and pulled her close. 

"I cannot even imagine what it must be like," Athos added, "I am sorry if we upset you Constance."

"Don't be silly, " she pulled back slightly from D'Artagnan and wiped her eyes. "It's not you. I'm worried about Aramis too. He's working a double again tomorrow but then I'll be sure he's off. I didn't want him to work another double, but we're so desperate to have enough staff..." She apologized, clearly feeling guilty. 

"Constance, it's not your fault. I'm pretty sure he would have stayed and worked whether he was on the schedule or not." Porthos added. "He's stubborn like that."

Constance offered a small smile,"You're probably right. I will keep an eye on him."

Both Porthos and Athos thanked her and offered her fierce hugs as D'Artagnan suggested it was time to head home, and ushered her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Aramis made his way back to the triage area once he saw Constance on her way. Within a few minutes the pace picked up and several more ambulances had arrived. Apparently rescuers had been close to reaching a survivor when the rubble had shifted trapping them all. There were several firemen injured as well as the victim. The next several hours were spent trying to stabilize the two most severely injured victims and arrange to have them airlifted to the closest trauma center. 

By the time things started to settle down more ambulances were on the way in. After freeing those trapped in the collapse, the rescuers had located more survivors. Aramis was just about to go off duty when the first of the ambulances pulled in. The night shift nurse was already there but he had her move on to the next patient, deciding to stay on to settle one last patient before he went to bed. 

The "one more patient" ended up being a young woman with devastating injuries. She was wide awake but her vital signs were faint. She was terrified and in pain. Aramis called the triage physician Dr DuPont over immediately and they tried to ascertain the extent of her injuries and how much internal damage their was. 

Aramis stayed with her, holding her hand and talking softly to her as they did X-rays and scans to see what they could do for her. As they brought her back to the ER from cat scan her heart stopped. Aramis immediately started CPR and a Code Blue was called. Despite all their efforts she did not survive. Aramis continued chest compressions until DuPont gently pulled him away. "Aramis, she's gone."

Aramis felt as if he'd been slapped. "Of course, I'm sorry." He managed to croak before turning away. 

"Aramis, wait." DuPont reached out to him, resting a hand on his arm. "You did everything you could, we all did. If it had been possible to save her we would have. Her injuries were too severe and went far too long without being treated." Aramis nodded and made his way out of the ER as fast as he could. 

He felt like he was suffocating and made his way outside, grateful for the cold night air. He took slow deep breaths and tried to get control over himself, feeling that he was ready to fall apart at any moment. He wasn't sure how long stayed outside before the cold finally drove him back in. 

He bypassed the ER and made his way to the on call room. He quickly took a shower and claimed one of the empty cots, noting several were taken. Once the adrenaline had worn off his fatigue was overwhelming. He was also suddenly conscious of the headache he had ignored all night, his raw painful throat and the aches and pains throughout his body. 

"One more day," he told himself. He could make it one more day to try to make a difference to help save every single life he could. One more chance to make up for the time he couldn't save any. He could feel his eyes filling with tears. He felt so sad and alone. For a moment he wished he could talk with Porthos and Athos, but that wouldn't be fair to them. There was no need to wake them up in the middle of the night and worry them. Hopefully he'd be home tomorrow night. If it was done. As long as they kept bringing in survivors he needed to be there. 

Morning came all to soon for Aramis. The little sleep he had managed had been restless and filled with haunting dreams. He fumbled for his phone to shut off the alarm and realized instantly that he was ill. His head felt heavy and congested and the mere act of swallowing caused stabbing pain in his throat. It was an effort not to groan as he sat up, his entire body aching.

He took a hot shower, hoping for at least temporary relief of his congestion and body aches. He then made his way to the cafeteria, skipping breakfast and bypassing his usual coffee in favor or a large cup of tea. He arrived in the ER just before seven and made his way directly to the triage room, giving Constance a smile and a wave on the way by. The last thing she needed was to be worried about him on top of everything else. Besides, he knew how short staffed they were and he didn't want her to try to send him home. 

He was surprised by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was Porthos calling. He hesitated a moment before answering. He knew Porthos would be worried and fuss over him, but his need to hear his friend's voice after three days without seeing both him and Athos won out. 

He cleared his throat and answered, "Hey Porthos."

"Aramis," he could hear the relief in his friend's voice. "I don't mean to bother you at work, it's just that we've been worried about you and wanted to check in, make sure that you're ok..."

"I am, I'm sorry I haven't called, it's been so busy..."

"I know, you don't need to apologize. You don't sound good, are you sick?" The worry was evident in his tone. 

"I'm fine, I just woke up. I need to get into my room for triage, but I'm really glad you called." Aramis hurried to end the conversation before Porthos asked too many questions, he didn't want to lie to him, but he also wasn't going home yet. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Porthos made a disgusted noise as he set his phone down on the table. "Did you talk to Aramis?" Athos asked coming into the kitchen and sitting across from him. "Is something wrong?"

"He's sick," Porthos growled. 

"Are you sure?" Athos frowned sitting beside him.

Porthos nodded, "He sounded like crap, said it was because he just woke up. He was lying." He huffed. 

"Did he say he was coming home tonight?"

"He hung up before I could ask, said he had to get to work."

Athos frowned, "I suppose it would be inappropriate for us to show up and kidnap him."

"Yeah, it probably would. But if I have anything to say about it he's not staying another night."

Athos nodded, "I don't think Constance would let him again, but you know how he is. He is trying to save everyone."

"I know he is, that's what makes it so hard. You know he's trying to somehow make up for Savoy. What can we do?" Porthos asked in frustration. 

Athos shrugged. "Perhaps I will text Constance later to check in. 

Porthos nodded in agreement. "I wish you would. I need to go to work now, but I've got some time coming, I'm taking the rest of the week off."

"That's good. He is going to need us once this is over. I'll go shopping this morning and then I'll be sure everything is ready for him. We'll go and get him tonight. Even if it has to be at 11:00."

Porthos smiled, "That's the best plan I've heard all week."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the morning Aramis found himself feeling progressively worse. He did his best to hide him symptoms but it was apparent to everyone around him that he was sick. He was grateful that Constance seemed to be busy in meetings all morning and had not stopped over to see him. 

The morning was quiet with only a few patients trickling in, none had been from the stadium. As pleased as he was that things seemed to be getting back to normal the day seemed to drag on. By mid morning his voice was nearly gone and he'd had to excuse himself from more than one patient to go and get some water to quell his worsening cough. 

"You sound worse than I do Aramis," An elderly patient just diagnosed with pneumonia patted his arm. 

Aramis smiled down at the woman, he knew her well, she was a "frequent flier" in the ER. "Not quite Betty, I think you've still got me beat."

"Not by much dear, keep that up and we could be roommates. Oh, wouldn't the girls be jealous." Aramis laughed and gave her a hug as the transport staff came to bring her to her room. "Take care of yourself Aramis!" She admonished as she was wheeled away. 

"I will Betty. You too!"

"You shouldn't lie to your patients like that." Aramis started to hear Constance beside him. 

He turned to face her, not at all surprised at the frown on her face. He cleared his throat "Good morning Constance." He almost cringed at the sound of his voice. 

"You sound horrible," she frowned. "How do you feel?"

"It's just a cold, I'm fine." He offered, already knowing that answer would not satisfy her. 

"No, you're not fine you idiot!" She put her hand up to his forehead checking for fever and then gently pushed his hair back. "You've barely slept in days," she said softly. "You're making yourself sick. I want you to go home and get some rest."

"I... I can't until I'm sure it's over." His voice cracked. 

"Why not?" The concern was evident on her face.

"I just need to do everything I can to save as many of them as I can..."

"Aramis, do you have any idea how many of these kids you've helped save in the past few days? You have been amazing. Whatever it is you're trying to do, you've done enough."

"No," he whispered. "It will never be enough." Seeing the tears in his eyes she pulled him into an embrace, grateful they were in the privacy of the small room. 

After a few minutes Aramis regained his composure and pulled himself back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly." She squeezed his arm. "You need to go home Aramis."

"I will, tonight."

"There is no way you're doing another double. You look like you didn't get any sleep at all last night." He started to protest and she interrupted. "You can stay until 3:00 but that's it, and even that's against my better judgement. For now go take a break for a few minutes at least." He was about to argue but thought better of it and made his way to the cafeteria for more tea, while Constance made her way back to her office to call Athos. 

By the time his shift ended Aramis had to admit that he was grateful to be going home. He felt completely miserable. His headache had grown considerably worse and his body ached all over, the cough that had been a minor irritation at first seemed almost constant, and he was starting to develop chills, which he knew meant a fever was likely to follow. He wanted nothing more than to get home to Porthos and Athos and his bed. 

He reported off and grabbed his backpack from the on call room. He made his way back to the nurses station to say goodbye to Constance and was stunned to see Athos there. 

"Is everything alright? Where is Porthos?" The near panic was evident in his voice. Ever since Porthos had been shot it was something that he and Athos feared happening again. 

"Right here." Porthos stepped forward from where he was standing on the other side of Athos hidden by the chart rack. 

"Oh, thank God," Aramis breathed in relief. "What are you doing here?" His voice was barely more than a harsh whisper. 

"We've come to bring you home." Athos answered. The look of utter relief on Aramis' face was enough to confirm that they had done the right thing in coming to pick him up. 

"Come here," Porthos pulled him into a hug. Aramis melted into him, feeling grateful for the comfort. 

Porthos held him tight for a long moment before pulling back and looking down at him. He frowned and gently stroked Aramis' face. "You're warm."

"I'm fine," he croaked, "It's just a cold." Another frown from Porthos expressed his disagreement, but before he could speak Athos gently pulled Aramis away from Porthos into his own embrace. 

"We've been quite worried about you." Athos said into Aramis' hair. 

"I'm sorry I worried you, I...." Aramis began but Porthos interrupted. 

"You don't need to be sorry 'Mis, we just wish you'd take care of yourself. Let's get you home."

The three men said their goodbyes to Constance, and Porthos and Athos led Aramis out of the hospital. They settled him in the back seat of the car with Athos and Porthos drove them home. Within minutes Aramis was snoring softly with his head on Athos' shoulder. 

Athos wrapped his arm around Aramis' and looked down at his friend with concern. "He looks like he's barely slept, perhaps we should have come sooner."

"You know he wouldn't have come home " Porthos glanced back. "You know how stubborn he is."

"Perhaps not," Athos sighed. "I just wish we could have been there for him."

"I know," Porthos said softly, "But he's got us now."


	7. Chapter 7

Athos gently roused Aramis and they helped him out if the car once they arrived at home. A sudden bout of coughing left him breathless and leaning against the side of the car. Once he caught his breath both men took an arm and slowly helped him into the house. 

"Let's get you to bed," Porthos led Aramis up the stairs as Athos made his way to the kitchen. 

"I need to shower first ." Aramis managed, his voice barely audible and Porthos nodded. He knew that Aramis always insisted on showering first thing on arriving home from the hospital, not wanting to have any germs left clinging to him. 

"Not too hot like usual, your fever's already climbing." Aramis nodded and allowed Porthos to lead him to the bathroom. "You're not that steady, I'm just gonna stay outside the shower door." Aramis simply nodded and undressed. Porthos felt a mixture of relief and concern at his lack of protest. 

There was a knock at the door a moment later and Athos handed in Aramis' boxers, sweatpants and his favorite tee shirt. Porthos smiled warmly at him. "You think of everything."

"That's why you keep me around isn't it?" Athos replied dryly. 

"One of the many reasons," Porthos grinned. "Thank you."

"It will be a little bit longer before the soup is ready but I'll have tea for him in a moment." He disappeared back to the kitchen. 

After a few minutes Aramis stumbled out of the shower, Porthos wrapped a bath sheet around his shoulders and handed him his clothes once he had dried himself.

"You alright?" He asked as Aramis swayed slightly and he put an arm around him to support him. 

Aramis nodded,"I am, just tired."

"And sick,"Porthos added with a frown.

"I'm fine, really, it's..."

"Just a cold, so you said." Porthos interrupted. "You'll forgive me if I doubt you, just a little bit."

Aramis' response was cut off by a bout of harsh coughing which left him dizzy and clinging to Porthos. The larger man held him securely with both arms until he was steady and gently led him to his bedroom. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said softly as they entered the room. 

Aramis looked up in surprise upon seeing his bed, he'd expected to see the tangled mess of sheets and blankets he'd left when he last left for work. "Fresh sheets?" He asked.

Porthos nodded and grinned, "Athos was quite domestic today." Aramis smiled gratefully and sighed happily as he sunk down onto the bed, relishing the cool feel of the fresh clean sheets. 

"No sleeping just yet." Aramis looked up in surprise as Porthos helped him sit up and propped him up on pillows. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?" Aramis avoiding his eyes was all the answer Porthos needed and he frowned in return. 

His response was interrupted by Athos entering the room, a large steaming mug in his hand. He made his way to the bed and sat on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, the concern evident in his tone. 

"Tired," Aramis sighed and then with a quick glance at Porthos he added, "Not very well."

Porthos made a sympathetic noise and sat on the other side of the bed and gave his hand a squeeze. 

"I am sorry." Athos pushed the hair back from Aramis' forehead. "The soup is almost warm enough, but for now here's some tea."

Aramis smiled warmly, "You made soup?"

"Homemade even, I told you he was very domestic today." Porthos grinned.

Athos shot Porthos a dirty look then turned back to Aramis. "You're ill, I did not think you should have to eat canned soup."

The disdain in his voice raised a chuckle from both men. "Thank you Athos, I really appreciate it." He paused, cleared his throat and sipped his tea. "You added honey! It's lovely."

"I assumed your throat would be sore. You've done it for us countless times. I do pay attention you know." Athos looked at him fondly. "We want you to feel better."

"That we do," Porthos added squeezing his hand once again. 

"I already do, at least a little bit being home with both of you. Thank you."

"That's probably enough thanking us for now. You drink your tea, I'm gonna get some water." Porthos instructed heading to the kitchen. 

Aramis smiled and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and savoring the sweetness of the tea and its soothing effects. Once Porthos returned with a pitcher of ice water and some glasses, Athos left to check on the soup. 

Porthos sat on the edge of the bed once again despite the nearby chair, knowing Aramis craved physical contact when he was ill or upset. Aramis smiled appreciatively and accepted his hand as he sipped his tea, grateful for the contact. 

Just as Aramis finished his tea Athos returned with an even larger mug full of soup. "I thought this would be easier to eat the soup in bed than a bowl." He explained as he swapped him the empty mug for the soup."

Aramis looked at him in surprise,"Did you just buy this mug?"

"Possibly," Athos avoided his gaze.

Aramis reached for his hand. "Thank you, that was really thoughtful."

"You are most welcome Aramis." He smiled and turned to return to the kitchen with the empty mug. 

"Now you embarrassed him," Porthos chuckled. "He doesn't want anyone to call him on being thoughtful!" 

"I am always thoughtful," Athos called back from the top of the stairs. "You just do not appreciate it. "

Porthos chuckled and turned his attention back to Aramis. He looked closely at his friend, taking in the fatigue on his face and the signs of discomfort that he was too exhausted to mask. He wondered how much rest he had managed in the last few nights, knowing Aramis it wouldn't have been much. If there were that many critically injured patients Aramis would have had an extremely difficult time walking away, even after working double shifts. 

"What?" Aramis looked up from his soup. "Do I look that bad?"

Porthos shook his head, "Nah, you're just as handsome as ever. I'm just glad to have you home, and to be able to look after you properly."

Aramis smiled in return, for the moment overwhelmed with emotion and unable to find the words to respond. "Finish your soup," Porthos instructed seeing Aramis' expression. "Then you can get some sleep."

Aramis simply nodded and returned to his soup. He felt completely exhausted and miserable, but he was so grateful for the presence of his friends. By the time he finished his soup he had started to sniffle. 

"You alright?" Porthos asked softly. 

Aramis nodded once again, "It's just from the soup." He answered, not sure how much was the soup and how much was his emotions coming to the surface. 

"I'll get you something to blow your nose." As he started to stand Athos returned to the room carrying a box of tissues. 

"You really do think of everything," Porthos grinned

Athos raised his eyebrows in question and Porthos nodded at the box. "I was just going to get those for him. It's like you're a Boy Scout or somethin'" Porthos grinned. 

Athos offered a small smirk to Porthos and sat beside Aramis on the bed. He offered him the tissues in exchange for the mug which he placed on the bedside table. Aramis thanked him and grabbed a handful of tissues. 

Both men looked on sympathetically as he blew his nose. "You sound awful." Porthos frowned. 

"Do you want any medication?" Athos questioned. "I know you usually refuse to take anything and wait for the illness to 'run it's course' when you're ill." Athos made a face. "But you do normally give us medications for the symptoms. I wasn't sure exactly what you might need so I bought a selection." He gestured to Aramis' dresser which held an assortment of bottles of over the counter medications. 

Aramis smiled, his gratitude apparent. "Thank you Athos. I think for now I just want to sleep. You really have thought of everything though , perhaps you missed your calling..."

Porthos chuckled as Athos' stunned expression, "Aramis, surely you know that I am a terrible caregiver."

"Liar," Porthos murmured

Aramis smiled, "I beg to disagree Athos, you have definitely proven yourself quite capable today."

Athos gently took Aramis' hand. "That is only because I have followed the example that you and Porthos have set." His voice was barely a whisper, his head bowed in embarrassment.

Aramis quickly pulled him into a hug, once again feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you," he managed to whisper, clinging to Athos. 

"Are you ready to get some sleep now?" Porthos asked softly and Aramis nodded, still holding onto Athos. "Be right back." Porthos added before slipping out if the room.

Aramis tensed as he left the room, not really hearing Porthos say he'd be back. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, he was exhausted, but Savoy had been too much in his thoughts to think that he would not dream. He also knew from experience that when he was this overcome with fatigue and especially when he was sick the dreams came much more freely.

"Aramis, what's wrong?" Athos asked, feeling him tense. He pulled back enough to see his face. He could see the that Aramis' eyes were tightly closed. "Open your eyes for me," he asked softly. When Aramis did he could see his fear and anxiety. He understood immediately. "Aramis, Porthos is coming right back. We are not going to leave you alone."

"Oh course we're not!" Porthos chimed in entering the room wearing just his boxers and a tee shirt. He made his way to the bed and sat beside Aramis once again. He gently lifted his friends chin until he was looking him in the eye. "We'll be here with you all night Aramis."

Aramis felt relief and gratitude wash over him, Athos could feel his body relax and gently laid him down on the bed as Porthos adjusted his pillows. He reached up and grabbed both their hands, "Thank you," he whispered the emotion evident in his voice. 

"You're welcome," Porthos leaned in and kissed his forehead. "We'd never leave you alone with this. You know that." Aramis nodded sleepily. He did know, really, Porthos had been with him after Savoy and ever since whenever he needed him. And Athos had become a part of that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank you all for the kudos and positive comments, they are definitely appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Aramis felt so lucky to call these men his friends. Other than his immediate family he had never felt so connected to and supported by anyone else. Without Porthos he was not sure that he would have survived what happened in Savoy with his sanity intact. 

Porthos had been the one who found him, among the bodies after the mission had gone bad. He had been trying to tend to the wounded when there was more artillery fire. He didn't remember being wounded, didn't remember anything until he woke up in the small military ambulance, his head cradled in Porthos' lap. Confused as he was when he came to, the look on Porthos' face had been enough to break his heart. 

Porthos had remained with him during most of his recovery. Aramis wasn't sure how he managed so much leave time while he was in the hospital, looking back he suspected that Captain Treville must have had something to do with it. At the time he had been too grateful to ask any questions. 

Even in the weeks and months afterwards when he was returned to duty Porthos had been there, always knowing when he needed him. On those dark days Porthos would invite him for a drink after his shift ended or show up in Aramis' quarters at the end of his own shift. He seemed to know when Aramis could not tolerate being alone and made sure that he did not have to be. 

Their tours had ended just a month apart and Porthos had invited him to come home with him. Aramis felt like that would be imposing, and getting out a month ahead of Porthos had decided to go home to his family. After the first week he had emailed Porthos asking if the offer still stood. As much as he loved his family it was no longer the right place for him. He could not yet explain to them what had happened to him and they did not understand the ways he was affected. 

Aramis had not realized at first that they would be moving in with Athos, who at the time had a large apartment in the city. He was determined to move out on his own as soon as possible but somehow the three men fit and lived together so comfortably it felt right to stay. When Athos bought his house outside the city, Porthos and Aramis had moved with him. 

Aramis and Athos had gotten along well from the beginning but their bond was truly forged when Porthos was shot. He had been working late on a case and had come across a woman being attacked by a large gang of young men. He'd called for back up but could not wait any longer knowing that she was being assaulted. He had stopped them before she was raped but one of the young men, really a boy, he was barely a fifteen, had shot him. 

The bullet struck him in the chest, narrowly missing his heart and major blood vessels but still puncturing his lung. He'd needed emergency surgery and was in the ICU for a week. It was then that Athos and Aramis truly became a team. Their love for their friend and fear of losing him turned them into a force to be reckoned with. One of them was always with him in the ICU and Aramis used every connection he had to be sure he had the most highly skilled surgeons caring for him. 

Once he was discharged home Aramis took two weeks off from work to care for him, not wanting Porthos to have to go to rehab. He taught Athos how to care for his wound and administer his medication so he too could be involved in his care. By the time Porthos was on the road to recovery the three men were totally inseparable. 

It did not happen that often after he was home that Savoy had haunted him. There had been a few nights of nightmares and night terrors after he had first moved in with Porthos and Athos. Aramis would wake terrified from his dreams and find himself cradled in Porthos' arms. He was embarrassed at first but somehow Porthos made it ok. 

It had happened again after Porthos was shot. It was the first night that he and Athos both slept at home once Porthos was out of ICU and on a regular floor. Somehow the images of Savoy and of Porthos being shot all meshed in his dream and he found himself standing over Porthos' body, he had been too late to save him. He was sobbing when he woke, surprised to find Athos holding him, even more surprised to see tears in the other man's eyes. 

It happened several more times through Porthos' recovery, Athos had never asked him what happened, or what haunted him, but he had been there to offer comfort. It was months before Aramis had finally been able to tell him about Savoy. Athos had simply listened without asking any questions and pulled Aramis to him in an embrace once he finished. Aramis was grateful that Athos never brought it up again, but he knew that when the nightmares haunted him both Porthos and Athos would be at his side. 

Once Aramis was settled into bed Porthos tucked himself into bed beside him. He knew his presence would comfort his friend and he'd be able to help quell his nightmares. Athos settled himself in the chair beside the bed and dimmed the lights. 

Aramis looked at them sleepily, wanting them to stay but feeling like he should tell them it was alright to leave him. In the end all he managed was a hoarse thank you before he drifted off to sleep. 

"Do you think he'll get much sleep?" Athos asked softly. 

Porthos shrugged and sighed, turning on his side and putting his arm around his sleeping friend. "He's so exhausted, I'm hoping he's just too tired to dream."

Athos nodded, "I hope so, though I'm sure they will come at some point." Porthos grunted in agreement and pulled Aramis closer. 

Aramis slept soundly for a few hours but then became restless as his fever started to rise. He whimpered in his sleep, and his friends could not tell if the pain was physical or from his dreams. Porthos held him gently, raking his fingers through his hair and speaking soothingly to him until he calmed. 

His fever continued to climb and Athos retrieved a basin of cool water and sponged Aramis' head and neck to try to cool him as Porthos remained a comforting presence. When there was no relief in his fever and he continued to be in distress they decided that he needed medication after all. They managed to coax him awake enough to swallow two ibuprofen and by midnight his fever was starting to come down and he seemed to be sleeping comfortably. 

By that time Porthos was drenched in sweat and slipped off to shower. Athos slipped into his place beside Aramis. When he returned Porthos smiled at the sight of his two friends sleeping soundly in the bed. He settled into the chair beside the bed and soon dozed off himself to a restless sleep. 

It was Aramis who woke first in the early morning hours. He at first thought he was in the on call room and was anticipating the alarm on his phone ringing at any moment. He soon realized he was far too comfortable to be in a cot and became aware of the comforting presence behind him, the arm holding him snugly and he smiled. 

He could tell by the weight and size against him that it was Athos in bed with him. He and Porthos must have switched places during the night. He opened his eyes and saw Porthos sprawled out in the chair beside the bed sleeping. Aramis frowned at the sight. He realized that Porthos would need to get to work and the chair must have been very uncomfortable to sleep in. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Porthos gently placed a hand on his forehead and checked for fever. Aramis startled at the touch, so distracted by his worry he had stopped looking at his friend. "Sorry," Porthos whispered. 

"You couldn't have gotten much rest like that," Aramis rasped, his voice faint. "How are you going to be able to work today?"

Porthos shook his head and smiled fondly, "Sick as you are you can't stop trying to take care of everyone else can you? First off all I did get some rest, I spent the first part of the night curled up with you. And secondly, I'm not working, I've got the rest of the week off."

Porthos saw the expression on Aramis' face and decided to continue on before we could argue. "Don't even start Aramis. I had personal days left that I have to use up anyway. Besides, if you think that I'm not gonna be here with you when you're this sick and after everything you've been through, you're crazy!"

"You should save those days for when you need them..." Aramis croaked, trying to clear his throat. 

Porthos poured him a glass of water, "I need them now. When I was shot you used weeks of vacation time!"

Athos stirred and helped Aramis to sit up to drink. "And then when I had pneumonia you took a week off to take care of me. As I recall you didn't have enough time left to take an actual vacation that year."

"But you're both so busy!" 

"Aramis," Athos began, turning his friend to meet his eye. "Do not take away our opportunity to care for you and feel that we are repaying you in some small way for all you have done for us."

Porthos sat beside him on the bed. " 'Mis, you take care of everyone, all the time. You need this now, from us. Please don't fight us..."

Aramis hung his head and nodded. "You are right, I do need you both now, truly. And I am grateful, I just don't want to be a burden to you..."

Porthos pulled him into an embrace. "It's a good thing we love you, because that might have been one of the dumbest things you've ever said."

"Are you sure Porthos?" Athos drawled "He has said some very foolish things in the past five years,"

Aramis felt overwhelmed with gratitude, and so lucky to call these men his friends. He let himself melt into Porthos, accepting the comfort. 

"It's still early," Porthos gently stroked his back. "You should go back to sleep for a bit longer."

Aramis nodded, pulling away from Porthos slightly and clearing his throat.

"Would you like some tea first?" Athos offered, "Hopefully it will help you rest more comfortably."

"Yes, thank you." Aramis croaked. "I'm sure it will help." Athos gave Aramis' arm a squeeze, nodded and made his way to the kitchen. 

Porthos frowned at the ever worsening sound of his voice, "You sound terrible," he offered sympathetically. 

"I could tell you that I don't feel as bad as I sound, but you wouldn't believe me anyway." Aramis smiled. 

"Because it would be a lie!" Porthos huffed, shaking his head. 

"Lie is such a strong word..." Aramis shrugged, still smiling, he turned away from Porthos to clear his throat. It quickly turned to a deep congested cough, leaving him struggling to catch his breath. 

Porthos frowned once again, his hand on Aramis' back. After a minute Aramis flopped back on the pillows exhausted from the exertion. 

"Oh Aramis," Porthos whispered, brushing the hair back from his forehead. "How did you get yourself so sick?"

Aramis looked up at him, tears filling his eyes," There were so many of them Porthos. They were so young, so many dead and dying. It was just like.... I had to do everything I could...." His voice broke as he tried to hold back a sob.

"Shhhhhhh, it's ok now." Porthos once again pulled him into his arms, squeezing him tightly. 

Athos cleared his throat softly as he entered the room carrying Aramis' tea. Aramis pulled back from Porthos once again and smiled weakly up at Athos. 

Athos made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. He set the tea on the table and took Aramis' hand. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at his friend with concern.

"I am, " Aramis sniffled. "Sorry."

"There is no reason to be sorry." Athos handed him a handful of tissues. Aramis nodded, wiping his nose. "Drink your tea, then you should go back to sleep."

Aramis nodded and accepted the tea. "Thank you." He whispered. 

Once Aramis finished his tea they tucked him in and moved off the bed to the chairs. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Porthos clearly was poised to argue any unreasonable requests. 

Aramis looked up at his friends, about to tell them that they didn't need to stay, but then realized how much he needed and wanted them there. "Thanks."

Both Porthos and Athos exhaled in relief. "You're most welcome Aramis." Athos offered. 

"Get some sleep," Porthos ordered, "We'll be right here if you need us." With that Aramis nodded and allowed his eyes to close. It was only minutes before the sound of his congested snores filled the room


	9. Chapter 9

The two sat watching him closely, matching expressions of worry on their faces. After about ten minutes, Porthos stood abruptly, "I'm starving!"

Athos looked up at him smiling, "We never did end up having supper did we?"

"Breakfast?" Porthos asked and Athos nodded. 

"Do you want me to do anything?" The older man asked. 

"Nah, just keep an eye on him, I'll be back."

Porthos returned about twenty minutes later with a tray carrying two cups of coffee and two plates of steak, eggs and toast. Athos slipped down to the living room and returned with two TV trays. 

Porthos chuckled at the site of them, "Figures the first time we use his ridiculous TV trays he's not even awake to see it."

"You know he'd tell us how terribly practical they are." Athos grinned. 

"We'll have to be sure to tell him we used them so that he can gloat about being right." Porthos grinned back. "He's sick, we'll let him have this one."

The two sat down to breakfast, quickly devouring the food. "That was delicious, thank you." Athos sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

"You didn't have other plans for the steak did you?"

"I had been thinking dinner last night," Athos smiled faintly, "But I was really just trying to be sure we were well stocked with food and didn't need to go back out to the store anytime soon."

"There was a third one?" Porthos quirked his eyebrow. 

"In case Aramis had been up to eating or if D'Artagnan was here." Athos responded. 

"I forgot all about poor D'Artagnan last night." Porthos looked instantly guilty. 

"I'm sure that Constance let him know what was going on." Athos reassured, "I'll check in with him later." Porthos nodded his thanks and stood to start gathering their dishes. 

"Sit," Athos ordered, "You cooked, I'll clean up. Besides you look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Porthos grunted and Athos shot him a doubtful look. "Maybe a bit tired, but nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, "Athos raised his eyebrows as he placed the dishes on the tray. "I'll only be a few minutes if you want to go and get some sleep." He offered. 

Porthos shook his head, "I want to be here when he wakes, if he dreams." Athos nodded in understanding, feeling the same way. 

Porthos pulled his chair over close to the bed after Athos left and looked down at Aramis. He frowned as he noted how ill his friend looked, the pallor on his face in stark contrast to the dark smudges under his eyes. He wondered if there was something they could or should have done to support him sooner. Knowing Aramis it would have been a battle, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

"Is something wrong?" He jumped at the sound of Athos' voice. 

"Nah, just wishing we could have done something for him sooner. I feel awful."

"I know," Athos sighed and sat beside him, resting his hand on Porthos' and squeezing. "He looks terrible. Though I'm not sure what he would have let us do..."

Porthos nodded, squeezing his hand in return. "Still," he sighed. He turned to look at Athos. "Do you need to get some writing done today?"

Athos shook his head, "Actually I'm a few chapters ahead of next week's deadline so I'm good."

The two sat once again, watching over Aramis. He slept peacefully for a brief time but his sleep soon grew restless. Both men moved closer to the bed, making contact with him to try to soothe him, Porthos speaking softly into his ear. He became more distressed and started whimpering in his sleep. Finally Porthos sat on the bed and woke him, shaking him gently and calling his name until he responded. 

Aramis' eyes were filled with panic and fear as they opened. "Hey," Porthos spoke softly and cupped his cheek. "You're ok, you're just dreaming."

Athos sat on the other side of the bed and gently rubbed his back. "We are here Aramis." He added softly. 

Aramis nodded, his breath panting as he tried to overcome his panic. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. There's nothing to be sorry for," Porthos soothed, putting his arms around Aramis and pulling him close. He held him close until he felt his friend relax against him. He pulled back slightly to look at his face "You alright?" 

Aramis nodded. "Thank you." His voice was raw and hoarse. Athos retrieved him a glass of water and sat back down beside him. 

Once he finished his water and assured them that he was alright, they settled Aramis back into bed. Porthos slipped in beside him. Aramis turned and looked at his friend in surprise. "Porthos, you don't have to..."

"Shush you, I could use a nap." Porthos curled up beside him and put his arm around Aramis. 

"I was just telling him he looked a bit exhausted," Athos offered smiling slightly at the sight of his two friends cuddled together. 

Aramis couldn't help but smile himself. Part of his brain was telling him to protest and tell Porthos he didn't have to be there. But deep down he realized how much he needed it, how much having Porthos and Athos there to support him would help him get through what he was going through and would help him get better. "If you insist," he sighed, relaxing into Porthos' arms. 

"I do insist Aramis," Porthos pulled him closer and added with a whisper, "Please don't fight me." 

Aramis nodded, "I won't." He whispered, closing his eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscellaneous notes -Athos is an author. I don't think that's very clear but he is. D'Artagnan is a teacher, that may or not come up but in case you were wondering, he also coaches fencing which will probably never come up in the story :)


	10. Chapter 10

Athos sat for a time watching over his friends. He was relieved to see the calming effect that Porthos' presence had for Aramis. Just having Porthos close allowed him to relax, and whenever he would start to grow restless Porthos would quickly soothe him, either by pulling him closer, stroking his hair or speaking softly to him. Athos was amazed that even after Porthos fell asleep himself he would still automatically respond to Aramis' restlessness and move to comfort him when he needed it. 

Athos smiled down at them. It always seemed to surprise people that Porthos was so gentle and nurturing. He could be such an imposing and intimidating figure that people didn't realize how he took care of the people he loved. This was the Porthos that Athos had always known. As much as he was aware how fierce Porthos could be, especially in his job, Athos rarely saw that side of him. 

Once he was sure that they were settled down to sleep, he slipped off to shower and get dressed. He peeked back in afterwards to find them still sleeping, so he headed back downstairs to make more coffee and grab himself a book. When he entered the kitchen his phone was vibrating on the counter. 

He contemplated ignoring it but a quick glance revealed D'Artagnan's number so he quickly answered. The younger man was apologetic about bothering him but wanted to let him know he would be dropping off a pot of stew for supper. Athos was happy to hear from him and apologized for their not calling him the previous night. 

D'Artagnan had the day off and was spending it making home made stew for them. After a few minutes of conversation Athos could clearly sense his loneliness. He invited him to come over and finishing cooking in their kitchen. The speed at which D'Artagnan agreed confirmed his suspicions and he felt another pang of guilt at forgetting about him the night before. 

Athos made a quick check on Porthos and Aramis and returned to the kitchen to wait for D'Artagnan. The younger man arrived soon after. One look at him and Athos realized he was not sleeping well. He embraced the younger man after he put down his grocery bag and the large pot was placed on the stove. "Are you alright D'Artagnan?" He asked with worry in his voice. 

"I'm fine Athos, you don't need to worry about me. How is Aramis?"

Athos frowned. "He is quite ill and exhausted. I don't think he got much rest at all before last night."

D'Artagnan nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know Constance has been worried about him."

"How is Constance? I hope she is getting more rest now?"

"She is, finally. Now that it's become mainly a recovery and not a rescue they aren't getting so many patients." His sadness was evident on his face. 

"I know this has been difficult for you," Athos placed his hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder. "I am sorry."

"Thank you. It's just still so unreal to me. I've been to that stadium so many times. I worked on campus all four years there, the first year was concessions at the stadium. I knew so many people there, the professors, the staff, the coaches. I'm not even sure if any of them were there or not...when it happened. " He tried to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes and Athos silently pulled him into another hug. 

D'Artagnan accepted the comfort for a moment before pulling back and trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, sniffling. 

"There's no need to be sorry D'Artagnan, I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you. Can I get you something to drink?" D'Artagnan accepted a mug of coffee and the two men sat at the kitchen table. 

They sat talking for a time, with D'Artagnan frequently getting up to check on his stew and Athos periodically going upstairs to check on his sleeping friends. After one of these trips D'Artagnan was surprised to hear Porthos' voice behind him. 

"D'Artagnan, how are you?"

D'Artagnan turned an smiled, and was quickly pulled into an embrace. "I'm good Porthos. How are you."

"I'm good. You look exhausted." Porthos frowned slightly looking closely at the younger man.

"I've not been sleeping all that well, but I'm fine. How is Aramis?"

"Still sleeping," Porthos sighed shaking his head. "He just doesn't take care of himself in these situations."

D'Artagnan nodded, " I can't imagine what it was like for them, the stories that Constance told me..."

"How is your Constance doing?"

"It's better now, that things are settling down. Hopefully she'll be coming home at a decent time now and she's seeming more like herself. She was just so..... distressed before."

Porthos' expression turned sad. "I understand that, can't imagine what it was like for them."

D'Artagnan nodded in agreement and remained silent. "Are you really making us supper?" Porthos asked with a smile hoping to lighten the mood. 

D'Artagnan smiled warmly in return and shrugged. "I had the day off and wanted to do something to help. It's an old Gascon family recipe, my mother used to make it when we were sick. I figured it might help Aramis feel better, but it would be filling enough for you and Athos too."

"That's great of you D'Artagnan. It means a lot to us. Thank you." Porthos gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

D'Artagnan ducked his head in embarrassment. "I'm happy to do anything I can to help. I'm sorry Aramis is so sick."

"We'll take care of him now, even if he does fight us every step of the way." Porthos grinned. "He is a mite stubborn."

"I understand that completely." D'Artagnan returned the grin. 

"I'm sure you do with that feisty wife of yours." Porthos chuckled. 

They were interrupted by Athos' return to the kitchen. "Everything ok?" Porthos looked up with concern. 

"Everything is fine, he's awake. I'm just going to make him some tea, he doesn't want anything else yet. Though I did tell him you were here making stew for dinner D'Artagnan. You should go up and see him."

"You're sure he won't mind?" D'Artagnan asked. " I don't want to bother him when he's sick."

"I'm positive," Athos answered. "He'd love to see you."

"Aramis likes company when he's sick." Porthos explained. "He much prefers it to being alone. I'm headed up if you want to come ." D'Artagnan agreed and followed him upstairs. 

D'Artagnan still felt a bit like he was imposing when he entered Aramis' room but the warm smile and hoarse welcome that greeted him convinced him otherwise. 

"It's good to see you Aramis. How are you?"

"Well if you ask my jailers, I'm very ill," his voice was barely more than a whisper, "But really, it's just a cold." Seeing Porthos' glare he added. "Admittedly a bad cold, but still just a cold."

"Sounds more like pneumonia when he starts coughing," Porthos mumbled. "But 'just a cold' He keeps saying. He's a terrible patient!"

"I am not!" Aramis insisted and then broke into a fit of deep congested coughs. Porthos was at his side in an instant helping him sit up and getting him a glass of water while D'Artagnan looked on in concern. 

"See what I mean!" Porthos declared giving Aramis a triumphant look. 

Aramis shot him a dirty look and turned back to D'Artagnan. "Excuse me D'Artagnan. Now, more importantly how are you doing? I know that you were very involved at the university."

D'Artagnan made his way over to the bed and sat in one of the chairs at Aramis' urging. "I'm alright. It was just so shocking, the whole thing was unbelievable. Constance said it was just awful for all of you in the ER. I can't imagine what that was like."

Aramis' expression grew sad and he nodded slowly. "It was truly horrifying. So many injured, so much pain and death. I've not seen anything like it since I left the military. "

"I'm sorry Aramis," D'Artagnan instantly felt guilty seeing the tears forming in Aramis' eyes. 

"No need to be D'Artagnan. You are not reminding me of something I have not been thinking of."

"Of course, I just don't want to..." The younger man paused, unsure of what to say. 

"Truly, it's fine D'Artagnan," Aramis gave his arm a squeeze. "Please, there is no need to apologize." His voice seemed to fade further with every word. 

D'Artagnan nodded and remained silent, still unsure of what to say. He was quite relieved as Athos returned to the room with tea for Aramis. Aramis smiled gratefully and accepted the mug, thanking Athos. 

"How is it that you sound even worse than you did a few minutes ago?" Athos demanded. 

"He just can't keep quiet and not talk!" Porthos grinned and Aramis made a face. 

"I'm sorry," D'Artagnan chimed in. "That's my fault." That won him a smile from Aramis. 

"Don't blame yourself lad," Porthos added. "He keeps talking whether there's anyone to talk to or not!"

"You wound me," Aramis croaked, dramatically placing a hand to his heart and the others laughed. 

"I think you should drink that tea." Athos ordered, trying and failing to look stern. 

Aramis nodded in acquiescence and took a sip, smiling as it soothed his throat. "Thank you Athos. This is perfect." Athos nodded and smiled in return. 

The men sat quietly while Aramis drank his tea, the three watching their friend with concern. The fact that Aramis seemed not to even notice worried Porthos and Athos even more. By the time Aramis finished his tea his eyes were already drooping. 

"Time to get some rest you." Porthos handed Athos the empty mug and adjusted the pillows so Aramis was lying down once again. Aramis started to protest but Porthos gently shushed him and tucked him in with a brush of his lips to the top of his head. "Sleep now." 

Porthos settled in beside the bed as Athos and D'Artagnan headed downstairs. D'Artagnan returned to the kitchen to check on the stew and Athos slipped into the living room to retrieve the book Porthos was reading and bring it upstairs to him. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Athos asked as he entered the kitchen. "You and Constance of course if she'll be home."

"No, thank you Athos. I hadn't meant to come over and impose at all. I intended to just drop off the stew..."

"It's hardly imposing when you are providing us with the meal D'Artagnan. " Athos looked slightly amused. 

"I know," D'Artagnan smiled. "But you have enough going on with Aramis sick, you don't need company too."

"I think we are past the point of considering you to be 'company', you and Constance are family at this point."

"I do appreciate that but for tonight I'll just leave you the stew. Once Aramis is feeling better I'll cook you a proper meal at our house. Constance did just text though, she wants to come by and see how he's doing..."

"That would be wonderful," Athos looked relieved. "He takes such wonderful care of us when we're sick, but he refuses to apply any of his nursing knowledge to himself. We'd really appreciate it."

"Of course, I know she's worried about him too. " His expression changed to one of amusement as he added. "I think she'd come anyway even if you said no..."

Athos offered a smirk in return,"That's probably for the best anyway. He'll probably listen to her more than us."

"That's because she won't give him any choice. Trust me I know." D'Artagnan grinned. "He doesn't stand a chance."

The two men remained in the kitchen, moving on from coffee to iced tea, and adding snacks and sitting at the table talking. After a time Athos went up to sit with Aramis and Porthos came down to the kitchen. D'Artagnan wondered why they were not ever leaving Aramis alone, but felt it would be wrong to ask. 

"He has nightmares," Porthos sensed his question and his reluctance to ask. "From what happened when he was serving in the military. Not often but after what happened and him being sick..."

D'Artagnan nodded, "You don't have to..."

"It's fine. He wouldn't mind you knowing. There was a mission that went real bad. He was a combat medic then. He was trying to help the others when he was wounded. No one else survived." Porthos paused a moment to collect himself, clearly upset by the memories. "If we're with him it helps, we can head them off, you know make sure to bring him right back from the dreams."

"That must be horrible for him." D'Artagnan frowned. "I'm sorry he has to relive something like that."

"It's much better than it used to be." Porthos' expression was sad. "After it first happened when he was wounded he had a real rough time, plus survivor's guilt and all that. "But, now he's usually ok. It's just this kind of a thing brings it back, and when he's exhausted and especially when he's sick the dreams seem to come more often."

D'Artagnan's expression mirrored Porthos, he felt terrible that their friend had to endure something like that, especially as a result of saving others. He said so to Porthos who smiled gratefully at him. "That's exactly how we feel lad."

"If, if there's anything I can ever do to help. Please let me know. I'd be happy to do anything I can..." He offered, imaging how difficult the whole situation must be for Porthos and Athos as well as for Aramis. 

Porthos quickly pulled him into a hug. 'We will, thank you." He murmured, grateful to have another good friend who would be there if Aramis needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Constance arrived they had moved to the living room. Porthos greeted her with a hug, holding on to her until D'Artagnan pulled her away for his own hug and kiss. 

"Thank you so much for coming Constance." Porthos took her hand. "We really appreciate it. He's a terrible patient."

"Don't I know it!" She grinned. 

He smiled back, "We just want to be sure that he's alright. And that we're doing everything we can to help him get better."

"I'm sure you are, but he's so stubborn. If I know him, he's fighting you every step of the way."

"Not as much as usual," He told her as they made their way upstairs. "And that worries us even more. He's just so exhausted. " Constance frowned at that and followed him into the room. 

Athos was seated on the bed beside Aramis reading as he slept. He smiled to see her and rose to greet her with his own embrace and thanks. 

He pulled a chair beside the bed. She sat and set her bag down, then gently put her hand to Aramis' forehead. "He's too hot." Her expression was was worried as she spoke softly to him. "Aramis, it's Constance, can you wake up for me?" She gently brushed the hair back from his face and spoke softly until he opened his eyes. "Hey there you are,"

Aramis had a confused expression waking to see Constance. After a moment his fog cleared and he offered a faint smile. He tried to speak, and then clear his throat which set him off coughing. Athos eased him up and supported him until the fit stopped and Porthos helped him with a glass of water. Once he finished he leaned heavily against Athos until he gently laid him back on the bed. 

"What are you doing here?" He managed to scrape out against his raw throat. 

"I had to come and check on you, you idiot, make sure you were getting some rest."

He grinned at her, then looked up at Porthos and Athos, "It seems that I have no choice in the matter."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I couldn't trust you to rest in your own." She frowned and reached into her bag. "You've got a fever." 

Aramis gave a hoarse chuckle as he looked at the thermometer she pulled out. "Did you steal that from the hospital?"

"No!" She glared at him. "I borrowed it from my office. Don't worry it's a new one. You'll be the first germy patient it touches." She slid the thermometer across his forehead and frowned again once she saw the results. "It's too high Aramis."

"How high?" Porthos was the one who asked as Aramis remained silent. 

"102.6"

"Is there something else we should be doing?" Athos asked, the worry evident in his voice. 

"It's fine Athos," Aramis whispered, "I'm fine."

"You be quiet while I listen to your lungs." Porthos helped Aramis sit up as Constance pulled a stethoscope out of her bag. Just the act of breathing deeply for her set him coughing once again. She winced in sympathy at the sound and rubbed his back as Porthos held him forward. 

"You sound terrible," her voice was soft and sympathetic. "Are you coughing anything up?" He shook his head no and Constance tried not to laugh at the face Porthos made. 

"How do my lungs sound?" Aramis almost didn't want to ask because he was afraid of what she would say. 

"You're pretty junky sounding in your upper airway but things are very quiet on the right side. I don't hear much air moving." She squeezed Aramis' hand as he sighed. 

"What does that mean?" Porthos asked looking from Constance to Aramis.

"Maybe pneumonia" Constance frowned. "Or he's headed that way."

"I'm fine," Aramis insisted. 

"Aramis, this is serious." Athos put a hand on his shoulder. He then turned to Constance. "What can we do."

"Well for starters he needs to drink a lot of fluids. He's losing a lot with the fever so high and that will help loosen up the junk in his lungs. He needs to spend some time sitting up and deep breathing too."

"We can do that," Porthos assured her. "What else?"

"He really should see a doctor..."

"No, I'm not going to a doctor. I'm fine here." Aramis' voice was barely audible but there was no doubt about his insistence. 

"Aramis..." Porthos began but Aramis interrupted. 

"I said no Porthos, please. You can take care of me here. I'll do whatever Constance says but I'm not going to a doctor or the ER."

No one was happy with Aramis' refusal, but Constance left a list of instructions and promised to check back the following day. D'Artagnan delivered a bowl of stew to the bedroom and Porthos helped Aramis to the chair while Athos walked Constance and D'Artagnan out. 

"Thank you Constance. We are truly grateful you came by. Are you sure there is nothing else we can do for him?"

"I think he needs antibiotics but I can't write a prescription." She paused frowning in thought for a moment then a smile came to her face. 

"You've thought of something brilliant." D'Artagnan grinned at her. 

"Yes," she nodded "I have. Aramis may not be willing to go to a doctor, but I'm pretty sure I can get one to make a house call." She turned to Athos. "I'll call you in the morning to let you know how I make out. If he gets any worse over night call me. No matter what time." She insisted and Athos nodded gratefully and pulled her into a hug thanking her as she left. 

He returned to the bedroom to find Aramis sitting up in the chair leaning against at Porthos as he ate his stew. He met Porthos' eye and offered a shrug as he sat on the edge of the bed on Aramis' other side. 

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and Aramis nodded, struggling to finish the stew before he fell back asleep. Athos could not keep a slight frown from his face as he watched him. 

"Really I am, I'm just tired."Aramis insisted, his voice still audible but just barely. "I'm sure I'll be feeling at least a little better by morning."

Porthos made a noise than sounded suspiciously like a snort and Athos looked skeptical. Aramis decided it was too much work to argue any further so he remained silent and finished the last of his stew. Once finished he realized he didn't even have the strength to stand up and get himself back in bed. He closed his eyes, thinking that the chair wouldn't be such an uncomfortable place to sleep. 

He didn't realize that he was no longer holding the bowl until he heard Porthos' voice and felt him press a glass into his hand. "Here 'Mis, you need to drink this and then you can go back to sleep. He opened his eyes and tried to bring the water to his mouth with his trembling hands. Porthos kept his hand over Aramis' and guided the glass to his lips, helping hold it until Aramis drained it. 

Porthos put the glass on the table and before Aramis knew what was happening he felt Athos and Porthos, each on one side almost lift him into bed. He sighed in relief as he relaxed into the bed, not even managing to voice his thanks before he was out. 

The two men frowned down at their friend, worry creasing their features. Porthos sighed, "What are we gonna do if he gets worse? He'll need to go to a doctor. He'll never forgive us if he ends up in the ER."

"Constance is going to try to get one of the doctors to make a house call, she said she'd call in the morning."

Porthos nodded and smiled, "He's lucky to have a friend like her. We all are."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now because I'm literally falling asleep while editing. I don't want to miss a day but apologize for any typos, will try to get a better look at it tomorrow.

After Aramis was settled, Porthos served Athos and himself stew and bread. They ate in the bedroom, watching Aramis as he slept. He was already restless, a sign they knew likely meant his fever was rising. They woke him enough to swallow some ibuprofen, hoping it would help keep his fever down and keep him more comfortable. 

Athos was in the kitchen cleaning up from supper when the doorbell rang. He assumed it must be D'Artagnan or Constance having forgotten something. He was surprised to see a dark haired man at the door. 

"Can I help you?" Athos asked, quite sure that the man had the wrong house. 

"I'm here to see Aramis."

Athos tried not to frown. "I'm sorry, he's not up to visitors at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man chuckled. "Constance must not have told you I was coming. I'm Frank Lemay, Dr Lemay, I work in the ER with Aramis. I know he's sick, Constance asked me to check on him. "

"I'm so sorry," Athos offered his hand and then invited him inside. "I'm Athos. Thank you so much for coming. We're quite worried about him. We weren't expecting anyone until tomorrow." He led Lemay up the stairs. 

"I was just getting off work when Constance called, she sounded pretty concerned. It didn't make sense to wait another day."

"I can't tell you how much we appreciate it." 

"Aramis is a friend. I'm sorry to hear he's so sick."

As they entered the bedroom Athos introduced Porthos and Lemay. "Thanks so much for coming Dr Lemay, we're so worried about 'im" 

"Please call me Frank. Now tell me how he's been."

They related the course of Aramis' illness from the time Aramis had been at home. The high fever, fatigue, and worsening cough. Lemay frowned and started to examine Aramis as he slept, rechecking his temperature with the thermometer Constance had left on the table(it was up to 103) and listening to his heart and chest. He spoke softly to Aramis and with Porthos' help turned him on his side to listen to his back. 

The turning finally woke him and when they rolled him back over he was shocked to see Lemay. If he had been confused to find Constance at his bedside, finding Lemay there puzzled him even more. 

Lemay smiled warmly and took his hand. "Aramis my friend, I heard you were quite ill and I've come to make a house call. You don't seem to be doing very well. How are you feeling?

Aramis shrugged, his throat feeling to dry and painful to speak. Sensing this Porthos poured more water and they helped him sit up. The position change started Aramis coughing once again. After he finally stopped and they got more water into him they helped him lie back down. 

He looked at Lemay, "You didn't have to..."

"I know that Aramis. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have come." 

Aramis smiled faintly and whispered his thanks. 

"What do you think Dr Lemay?" Athos felt his patience running out as he looked at how ill Aramis was. 

"Call me Frank please. I believe our friend here has gotten himself a rather serious case of pneumonia on top of exhaustion." He frowned and it was obvious that he was trying to make a decision. "Ideally I would have him admitted for this." He saw Aramis open his mouth but he held his fingers to his lips and continued. "But I know how stubborn he is and I'm willing to try to treat him at home. But Aramis, if things get any worse, or don't start getting better I will not hesitate to have you sent in by ambulance."

Aramis scowled. "Do you think we can take care of him here?" Porthos asked, clearly worried. 

"I believe so. We'll start him on antibiotics tonight. I brought some just in case, they're pretty heavy duty stuff. We will need to push fluids as well, we need to help him raise the congestion from his lungs."

A look of recognition came to Porthos. "Will clapping on his back help?"

Lemay smiled at him, "Chest PT? Have you done it before?"

Porthos nodded, "Aramis taught me how to do it when Athos was sick with pneumonia a couple of years ago. I might need a refresher but I'm sure I can do it."

"That would be wonderful. I was going to try to coordinate with Constance to try to get here a couple of times a day but if you can do it for him that would be perfect."

"I really don't think..." Aramis began but Athos interrupted. 

"Aramis, I don't believe that you have a choice right now. If you wish to stay out of the hospital you need to let us take care of you properly here. " he paused a moment until Aramis met his eye. "Please." Aramis could hear the emotion in his plea, and felt Porthos' hand squeezing his shoulder. He nodded, remaining silent. 

"Perhaps you could teach me as well." Athos offered and Lemay smiled. 

"Aramis you are quite fortunate to have such friends."

Aramis smiled, "I know I am."

Lemay stayed another hour, demonstrating chest physiotherapy to Porthos and Athos, giving Aramis his first dose of antibiotics and giving detailed instructions. He left them with his cell number and a promise to check in the following day, as well as making them promise to call if Aramis got any worse. 

Porthos saw Lemay to the door, thanking him profusely. The physician took his hand, "Porthos, truly there's no need to thank me. Aramis has been just amazing these last few days, I'm sorry it's taken such a toll on him."

After seeing Lemay out, Porthos took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Athos remained with Aramis who had been sound asleep from the moment he was no longer being poked and prodded. When Porthos returned he slipped off for his own shower and Porthos settled himself in the chair beside the bed with his book. 

It wasn't very long before Aramis became restless. He was whimpering and moaning in his sleep and Porthos knew instantly he was dreaming of Savoy. He gently grasped Aramis' shoulders in an attempt to wake him and was stunned at how hot he was. Even after the ibuprofen his fever had continued to rise. Porthos' attempts to wake him had no effect. 

Porthos frowned as Aramis became more and more distressed and did not respond to his touch or words. He climbed into bed beside him and pulled Aramis into his arms. Initially he squirmed and fought to get away, but after a few moments of Porthos' firm yet gentle embrace and soft, soothing words he went limp. He did not rouse, but the dreams seemed to have left him. Porthos shifted slightly to a more comfortable position on the bed, but he did not let go. 

Athos looked concerned when he returned to find Porthos holding Aramis snugly in his arms. "Is he alright?"

"He was having a nightmare, I couldn't wake him up. His fever keeps climbing." He felt helpless. 

Athos nodded and left to fill the basin with cool water once again. He resumed his activity of the previous night, sponging Aramis' face and neck, trying to bring him some relief from his fever. Despite his efforts, Aramis' fever remained quite high throughout the night. Porthos continued to hold him, every time he loosened his grip, Aramis grew restless once again. 

Early the next morning Aramis' fever finally broke and Porthos and Athos were finally able to sleep. Athos was sprawled in the chair beside the bed and Porthos was curled up beside Aramis with his head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent some time trying to find Dr Lemay's first name. I did find an interview that said even though it was never used Adrian Hodges has said it was Francois, hence Frank.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for not posting last night. I had a crazy long day at work and I was so tired and had such a headache I didn't trust my editing(it's not that great in a good day!). I am planning on trying to get chapter 14 up tonight still.

A couple of hours later Aramis woke feeling somewhat confused. After his mind cleared he realized how his friends must have spent their night and he definitely did not want to wake them. He did however feel parched, he needed to cough and he desperately needed some water. He tried to shift slightly to reach the glass of water beside the bed but Porthos' arms instantly tightened around him.

Aramis smiled to himself, realizing that even asleep, Porthos' instinct was to comfort him. But, he was frustrated that he would most likely end up waking him. He tried to gently squirm free once again.

Porthos' eyes were open immediately. "Aramis? Are you alright?"

Aramis nodded. He cleared his throat, but that just started him coughing and he was unable to reply. Porthos quickly helped him sit up and reached for the water glass that Aramis was gesturing at. By the time he managed to stop coughing. Athos had joined them on the bed and was gently rubbing Aramis' back. 

"I'm sorry ," Aramis was breathless. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Aramis." Athos spoke softly and gently squeezed his shoulder. 

"How are you?" Porthos asked, pushing the hair back from Aramis' forehead. 

Aramis shrugged and remained silent, leaning into Porthos. "I'm sorry. Hopefully you should start to feel better soon." Porthos squeezed him tightly for a moment. 

Aramis smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He rasped. "I hate to be so much work."

"Shhhhh you. We've already had this discussion." Porthos' voice was soft but firm.

"You should try to get some more sleep. I'm going to make you some tea." Athos took Aramis' hand for a moment before rising. Aramis offered a faint smile in thanks and leaned close to Porthos once again. 

By the time Athos returned with the tea, Porthos had propped Aramis up on the pillows and was sitting close beside him, his arm around Aramis' shoulders. Aramis had closed his eyes and was cuddling up with Porthos. He gratefully accepted the tea, and it brought almost instant relief to the pain in his throat. Once the tea was finished they tucked Aramis back in and he was almost instantly asleep. 

"Do you want to try to go get some sleep?" Athos asked, resting his hand on Porthos' shoulder. 

"Nah, I'll stay." He settled himself back on the bed, putting the extra pillows behind his head. "You?"

"No," Athos shook his head. "Coffee?"

Porthos grinned and nodded. "Might as well, we're up now." He yawned and reached for his book on the bedside table as Athos headed to the kitchen. 

Athos smiled fondly at the scene he found when he returned. Both men were sound asleep. Porthos' arm was wrapped snugly around Aramis, whose face was pressed into Porthos' neck. He set the coffee on the table and picked the book up off the sleeping man's chest and placed it beside it. He stood watching them both a moment, assuring they were resting comfortably before grabbing his own coffee and heading back down to the kitchen. 

He looked at the time, it was still early but he knew Constance would be up and possibly already at work. He sent off a quick text thanking her for sending Lemay. She replied almost immediately asking after Aramis, telling him to call if he could. Athos smiled, she knew he hated texting. 

She answered the phone immediately. Athos updated her on their difficult night and the plan from Lemay. She sighed and he could hear the frown in her voice. "Maybe I should..."

He interrupted her before she could leave work and head straight over. "He's sleeping now, he seems comfortable and the fever's down. As much as I appreciate it, I don't think you need to."

"But..." she seemed unconvinced. 

"I believe he's fine right now, truly. Once he wakes we'll give him his medicine and Porthos will do the chest physiotherapy and I'll update you. I promise. Right now he and Porthos are curled up together asleep."

She laughed and finally relented. "That's almost enough to make me come right now! You'll be sure to let me know how he is once he's awake?"

"You have my word." They spoke a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes. Athos silenced his phone and put it in his pocket before heading back upstairs with his coffee. His sleeping friends appeared to not have moved since he left. He settled into the chair with his book, watching them for a time before opening it's pages. 

Athos was pleased to see Aramis and Porthos both getting some rest. They slept peacefully for a couple more hours before Aramis jerked them both awake with another fit of coughing. The gagging, choking sounds he made convinced them it was definitely time for his treatment. They gave him some water and a few minutes to rest before having him lie back down on his stomach for Porthos to get started. 

Athos watched intently at the way Porthos' hands moved over Aramis' back, clapping on it and how he had him change positions. He had vague memories of Porthos and Aramis doing the same to him, but he'd been so ill at the time that he didn't really remember it clearly. As soon as Porthos was done Aramis started to cough again, this time bringing up large amounts of the offensive phlegm and spitting it into the handfuls of tissues they handed him. 

By the time he was settled once again he was completely exhausted. They coaxed him into a small breakfast of oatmeal so he would have something in his stomach when he took the powerful medication Lemay had left, and managed to force a couple glasses of water into him with the antibiotics before he dozed off again. 

This time Athos stayed, texting an update to Constance while Porthos threw some muffins in the oven and took a quick shower. He brought fresh coffee and the muffins back to Aramis' room. Athos smiled and nodded his thanks then the two sat for a time eating in comfortable silence.

"Do you think he's any better?" The worry was evident in Athos' voice when he spoke.

Porthos shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we need to see what happens with his fever later on."

Athos nodded, "I wish there was something more we could be doing."

Porthos could hear the defeat and fatigue in his voice. He looked more closely at his face, seeing the exhaustion there. "You need some sleep my friend. You look ready to drop."

"I'm fine..." Athos began. 

"You were up all night with us and you haven't slept at all today. Trust me a nice nap and things will seem at least a little better." Porthos stood and took the coffee cup from his hands and pulled him to his feet. He gently placed his hand on Athos' cheek and met his eye. "You know you need it."

Athos sighed and looked to the bed."I'll lie down with Aramis." Porthos nodded, he more than understood the need to stay close and be sure that Aramis was alright. He also appreciated it gave him the freedom to be out of the room and know that Aramis would not be alone. 

He gathered their dishes from breakfast and brought them back to the kitchen as Athos slid into bed beside Aramis. When Porthos returned he chuckled to himself to find Athos had already fallen asleep, and that Aramis, sensing his presence had already rolled himself over nearly on top of Athos and had his arm draped across his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Porthos puttered around the room straightening things for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen. He washed the dishes and took a look through the pantry and the freezer. He smiled to himself as he realized that Athos had bought enough food that they wouldn't have to go shopping again for weeks if needed. It was too early to make lunch when he was finished so he headed back upstairs to read and watch over his friends as they slept. 

D'Artagnan texted while on his lunch break, offering to run to the store after work and asking if it would be alright to stop over later with Constance. Porthos smiled as he texted back. 

Of course you idiot. We'd love to have you.   
You know you're always welcome here. 

He texted awhile with D'Artagnan until his break was over. Once that was done Porthos found himself to be quite restless. There was nothing left to straighten in Aramis' room so he finally decided to head downstairs and make lunch. He made sandwiches for Athos and himself, even made Aramis half a sandwich just in case since Athos had gotten his favorite sandwich makings. Then he got some of the leftover soup ready to heat up. 

"You've already prepared lunch?" He jumped to hear Athos behind him. 

"I was bored," Porthos shrugged, "I was hoping you two would be up soon. How is he?"

"He seems alright, still coughing though." Athos frowned. "I came for some fresh ice water." He held up the empty pitcher. He added ice and fresh water while Porthos turned on the stove to heat Aramis' soup. 

"I heard from D'Artagnan, he'll be over with Constance this afternoon."

Athos smiled, "We are quite fortunate that Aramis has found us such good friends."

Porthos agreed heartily, both men wondering how sick Aramis would have gotten before they could have forced him to get medical attention if they weren't lucky enough to have it come to him instead. 

By the time Porthos brought the tray with their lunches upstairs Athos had Aramis sitting up in bed and he was looking fairly comfortable. Porthos smiled at the sight of him, "You're looking a bit better. How are you feeling?"

Aramis shrugged, "I'm alright." His voice was still barely a whisper. "Just so tired."

Porthos set the tray down and made his way to the bed. He sat beside Aramis . "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much."

Porthos laughed at that, but it was Athos who replied, "You do realize how ridiculous that is coming from you don't you?"

"I suppose..." Aramis offered a sheepish grin and Porthos pulled him into an embrace. 

Once he pulled back he looked at Aramis with a frown. "You're startin' to feel a bit warm."

"It's to be expected Porthos," Aramis sighed, "The antibiotics haven't kicked in yet. Don't worry my friend. I'll be fine."

"If only you were always truthful about your health, it would be easier for us to believe you. " Athos sat on the other side of the bed. "It's hard not to worry when you're so ill."

"I am sorry to make you worry." Aramis felt overwhelmed with gratitude, he was so lucky to have these men in his life, caring so much for him. "I'm so grateful to have you here with me..."

"That's enough of that," Porthos ruffled his hair. "We don't want you getting upset. How 'bout some lunch?"

Aramis nodded, sniffling softly. "Thank you." He whispered as Porthos handed him a mug of soup. 

"I made you half a sandwich too, just in case." Aramis was about to politely decline when Porthos added," Athos got you Black Forest ham and that fancy cheese you like."

Aramis' face lit up. "The imported Brie?"

"Yes, the Brie." Athos replied, trying to not look pleased with himself. 

"Thank you," Aramis was again overcome with emotion. "You really do think of everything..."

"It's only cheese Aramis," Athos tried to hide his embarrassment. "It was not hard to remember, you talk about that cheese quite frequently."

"I think you know he means more than the cheese Athos." Porthos said softly, squeezing his shoulder, then turned back to Aramis. "But you really do talk about that damned cheese an awful lot."

Porthos and Athos sat in the chairs pulled close beside the bed. Eating their lunches and handing Aramis his water and then his sandwich once he finished his soup. He only managed a small amount of it before he was full, but he clearly enjoyed every bite. 

Once finished he quickly pulled Athos into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. Everything you're doing... it all means so much."

Athos squeezed him back. "You're welcome Aramis. You know Porthos and I would do anything to help you feel better."

"Anything." Porthos chimed in and pulled Aramis into his own hug. 

"I know, thank you." Aramis yawned, clearly fighting sleep. 

"Time for you to get some more sleep my friend."Porthos gently eased him back onto the bed as Athos adjusted his pillows. 

"But I've been sleeping all day!" Porthos and Athos could not hide their amusement as Aramis pouted. 

"You can stay awake as long as you want," Porthos grinned. "We'll be right here." Aramis managed to make a face and stick his tongue out at him before drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going away on vacation tomorrow. I will continue to post as long as we have wifi. If not, I'll be home Thursday night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be late with this. Family vacation is limiting my writing and editing time.   
> The next chapter probably won't be up until Tuesday or Wednesday. I need to finish writing it, then I need to look at it a day or so to make sure it works...

The afternoon passed slowly for the two men as they watched over Aramis. Athos showered and got changed and then cleaned up their dishes. Other than that they both sat trying to read and occupy themselves, but for the most part they just watched Aramis. 

They could see his fever as it started to rise. First he seemed to shiver in his sleep, curling up into a ball trying to stay warm, and then he was hot, kicking off his blankets. He became more and more restless. They tried to wake him and managed to get some water and ibuprofen into him but he wasn't completely alert. 

The nightmares started soon after. Despite Porthos climbing into bed beside him and holding him close he cried out and struggled. It seemed they could not reach him once again. Once the sobbing started they were desperate to wake him. The sobs eventually turned to coughs and a violent coughing fit finally jarred him awake. 

Aramis was breathless and confused as he woke. At first he was fighting and flailing, but soon he stilled in Porthos' embrace. Athos sat on the bed beside them once again, rubbing his back. After several minutes he calmed and seemed to clear mentally. He did not stop clinging to Porthos even as Athos held a glass of water to his lips. 

Once Athos put the glass down Aramis grabbed his hand, pulling him closer as well. It was some time before the waves of fear and panic left him and he was able to let go of both men. "I am sorry to be so pathetic." He whispered, avoiding their eyes. 

"How can you think such a thing!" Porthos demanded. 

"Aramis," Athos cupped his chin and lifted his face to meet his gaze. "You are one of the bravest people I know. You endured a horrible, brutal tragedy. Yet still you continue on, you continue to help others and put yourself in difficult situations for the good of others. You my friend, are anything but pathetic." He pulled Aramis close and held onto him until the man went boneless in his arms. 

"Well said." Porthos spoke softly "Not to mention all the countless times you have cared for us, never complaining, selflessly giving to us. We are lucky to have you in our lives Aramis. It's not just the other way around." Aramis managed a nod, still clinging to Athos.

Despite still being clearly exhausted, Aramis fought sleep and managed to stay awake until Constance and D'Artagnan arrived. Tired as he was, he was still quite happy for the distraction. 

"How are you feeling?" D'Artagnan asked, making his way into the bedroom. 

"Clearly terrible, though I'm sure he won't admit it! Just look at him." Constance replied drawing a chuckle from Aramis. 

"Still working on those people skills I see." He croaked, turning away to cough. 

The painful sounding, congested cough brought a sympathetic look to Constance's face as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You do sound awful." She said softly as she pushed the hair back from his forehead, resting her hand there for a moment. "And you still have a fever."

"I know," he sighed. 

"Do you feel any better?" 

"I wish I could say yes," he rasped, "But not yet."

"You've only had two doses of antibiotics so far, hopefully by tomorrow you'll see a difference." She continued to stroke his hair and he nodded. "I'm sorry you're so miserable."

"I know," he sighed. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to..."

"Of course I did. I need to know you're ok, I'm worried about you." Before he could speak she continued. "Don't even think about apologizing you idiot!"

"She's definitely got your number Aramis," Porthos laughed and Aramis offered a smile. 

"If it makes you feel any better Aramis, that is her way of expressing love ," D'Artagnan grinned. "The day she starts talking sweet to me, I'll know were in trouble." Constance punched him in the arm. "See what I mean!"

"Come with me please boys and get me something to drink."Constance led Athos and Porthos out of the room. 

"Hey!" Aramis managed to force out a little volume. "I know what you're doing. I am right here, you could ask me how I'm doing."

"Don't be silly," she smiled at him from the doorway, "I already know you can't be trusted!"

"It seems you're stuck with me," D'Artagnan offered a smile and sat in one of the chairs beside the bed. 

"That's alright," Aramis grinned, "You're the least bossy of the whole bunch."

D'Artagnan mirrored his grin. "I'm sure she'll be right back. How are you feeling?" He asked again, his voice soft.

Aramis shrugged, "Exhausted mostly, everything seems like such an effort. And the coughing is just awful."

"I am sorry you're still so sick Aramis. I wish there was something I could do to help..."

Aramis smiled and took his hand. "You have no idea how much the company helps. " He paused to clear his throat and then continued. "It's...it's been really hard to be alone."

D'Artagnan remained silent and squeezed his hand, not wanting to ask any questions but allowing Aramis to share as much as he wanted. Aramis looked at him with gratitude and continued. "It's ...well, things like this remind me of something that happened when I was in the military...something terrible." His eyes filled with tears.

"You don't have to talk about it Aramis..."

"No, it's fine." He sniffled. "It's something that never leaves me, but the injuries, they were so similar, it just brought all the memories back. And with the fever, being sick, the nightmares..." D'Artagnan squeezed his hand again but remained silent. 

"Anyway," Aramis sighed, trying to pull himself together. "I don't know what I'd do without Porthos and Athos... They've done so much for me."

"The way they tell it, you're always taking care of them. They are happy to be able to do something for you in return."

"They exaggerate..." Aramis began. 

"Aramis," D'Artagnan interrupted. "You don't have to always be the one taking care of everyone else. It's ok to let the people who care about you take care of you for a change. Athos and Porthos, and Constance and I care about you, let us help you. You don't have to do this alone."

Aramis met his gaze with tears in his eyes. "I know, it's just hard..." He whispered. 

"I know it is, you're like Constance, used to making sure that everyone is taken care of, that they have what they need and not thinking about yourself. Right now you need to think about yourself Aramis." He leaned over hesitantly and pulled Aramis into a hug. 

Aramis, grateful for the comfort relaxed into him. "Thank you D'Artagnan." He sniffled once he pulled back, trying to collect himself. "Sometimes it's hard to put things in perspective..."

They were interrupted by the sound of the others on their way back up the stairs. "Save me?" Aramis shot a hopeful look at D'Artagnan as he sat back up. 

"From my wife or yourself?" D'Artagnan grinned. "Never mind, don't answer that. I can't help you in either case." Aramis tried to look offended but only managed a huff of laughter. 

"Let's get a look at you," she made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed, her stethoscope draped around her neck. 

"Did you steal hospital property again?" He managed, sighing as she stroked his forehead to push his hair back. 

"I never returned it silly." She picked the thermometer up from the bedside table. "I left it right here." She frowned after taking his temperature. "You're fever's still too high." Aramis shrugged, not having a response. "Let me listen to your lungs," she helped him lean forward and spent several minutes assessing him closely. When finished she still had a slight frown on her face. 

"So what's the verdict, will I live?" He croaked. 

"It's not funny Aramis. You lungs still sound terrible. Were you able to cough up much after the chest PT this morning?"

"Copious amounts of sputum." Aramis grinned at the disgusted expressions on Porthos and D'Artagnan's faces, Athos merely cleared his throat and turned away. 

"Honestly! What's wrong with you boys?"

"Well, in the medical field sputum may be part of a normal discussion. But to the rest of us, it's kind of a disgusting topic." D'Artagnan volunteered. "No offense Aramis."

Aramis chuckled, "None taken D'Artagnan. Even being in the medical field, sputum is disgusting." He cleared his throat. "Especially when it's your own..."

D'Artagnan looked instantly guilty. "I'm sorry Aramis..."

"You should be!" Constance glared at him and somehow he looked even guiltier. 

"D'Artagnan, it's fine please." Aramis smiled. "The day that I am not disgusted by my own sputum will be a day I've crossed some terrible line..."

The others chuckled and Porthos chimed in, "We'll still love you though Aramis, sputum and all."

"That's enough from the lot of you!" Constance tried and failed to hide her grin. Her expression became more serious as she turned back to Aramis. 

"Constance," he took her hand. "I am alright."

"I'm not sure that you really are," The worry was evident on her face and the others instantly became serious. 

"I'm not saying I'm good," he cleared his throat. "But I'm not any worse. And you even mentioned the antibiotics. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet."

She sighed, "I still don't like it. Lemay was going to stop over tonight but now he's working until midnight." She frowned. "I wish he could take another look at you today."

"I'll be fine, please don't be so worried."

She rolled her eyes, "If you just took care of yourself I wouldn't have to worry so much!"

"None of us would."Athos chimed in and Aramis was pretty sure he heard a grunt of agreement coming from Porthos. 

Aramis offered a sheepish grin, "Alright, I suppose you're right. But I'm home now, and I have two very attentive caregivers who will certainly keep me out of trouble."

"You got that right." Porthos declared. 

"See? I really don't have any choice," Aramis chuckled and then turned to look at Porthos and Athos. "And truly, I'm so grateful..." Suddenly he seemed overcome with emotion again. 

"Hey now, " Porthos leaned over and tousled his hair. "That fever's making you a bit sappy."

"But I am grateful!" He was all but pouting, his voice faint but full of emotion. 

"I know you are." Porthos spoke softly and sat on the side of the bed opposite Constance. He took Aramis' hand. "And we're not going anywhere until you're better."

Aramis calmed at Porthos' words and managed a smile. "Thank you." He whispered, squeezing his hand back

Athos and Porthos managed to convince D'Artagnan and Constance to stay for supper. To avoid anyone having to cook they ordered pizza. And even though he slept through portions of it, they ate it in Aramis' room while he slowly ate D'Artagnan's stew. As bad as he felt, he was happy to have the company of his friends. As predicted he also pointed out with great satisfaction how practical the TV trays were when they were used to hold the pizza. That alone gave Porthos and Athos some sense of relief in his condition. 

Before she left Constance made one last assessment of her patient. As she sat on the bed beside him Aramis took her hand. "Are you sure that you're alright Constance?" He asked, looking concerned. "You look exhausted. I know this whole thing has been difficult for you as well, and you had all those extra pressures of management to deal with."

Her expression turned fond, she wanted to tell him he was too sick to be worried about her but she truly was touched by his concern. "I'm fine Aramis." She squeezed his hand. "You need to just focus on getting better."

"I will, I promise. I just want to be sure you're ok too." He whispered. 

"I love you, you idiot!" She leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

"Shhhhhh, not in front of D'Artagnan!" 

D'Artagnan laughed and he took Aramis' hand before leaving. "Be sure to look after yourself Aramis, and let me know if you need anything. I'm usually home from work much earlier than Constance."

Aramis smiled and thanked him. "Take care of yourself too D'Artagnan. If you need to talk you know I'm here and I'm a captive audience." His look turned serious. "I mean it, please stop by if you want to talk or even just to keep me company." He added the last bit with his usual grin. 

"Thank you," D'Artagnan did not miss the sincerity of his offer. "Perhaps I'll stop by after school tomorrow, there's no fencing club this week so I'll be able to leave once classes are over. 

They let Aramis rest awhile and his food settle before they woke him for his evening treatment.   
Once again it seemed effective in helping him clear the phlegm and infection from his lungs. His fever continued to climb so they dosed him again with ibuprofen as soon as Porthos finished. He was so exhausted by that they were barely able to get a glass of water into him with the ibuprofen and his antibiotic before he was sleeping soundly. 

Athos and Porthos took turns getting ready for bed. Porthos insisted that Athos take the bed with Aramis after spending the previous night in the chair. Athos argued, already knowing there was no way that Porthos would give in. He eventually relented and climbed into bed beside Aramis, gently draping his arm over his sleeping friend. Porthos smiled with satisfaction at the sight of them and settled himself in the chair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this posted. Vacationing with your family is not conducive to writing, at least not for me. There was no alone time. 
> 
> I don't love this chapter, but I'm not sure what else to do with it so here it is.

It was another difficult night for Aramis. His fever climbed quite high and he was plagued with nightmares throughout most of the night. Both Athos and Porthos felt helpless as the dreams seemed to return every time he would drift back to sleep after waking in a panic. He was so afraid, and in so much distress that neither even dared leave him long enough to get a basin of water to try to help lower his fever. His coughing seemed to worsen as well and he ended up struggling to control it and catch his breath whenever he was awake. Finally when his fever broke he calmed, and all the others were able to get a little sleep. The early morning found both men on the bed with him. Porthos dozing against the headboard holding Aramis in his arms, and Athos curled up behind Aramis, his arm wrapped around his side. 

Athos was the first to wake, his back protesting his awkward position. He looked at Aramis, and felt a surge of relief to see that his face finally seemed to be relaxed in sleep. He gently eased himself out of the bed, pleased that neither of the others woke. He stood for a moment, looking down at Aramis and frowning with worry. The night had been the worst since he had been home, they had hoped with the antibiotics he would start to improve. 

His instinct was to call Constance but it still seemed too early. He knew that she wouldn't mind but he didn't want to wake her. The only reason he did not call was that Aramis, and Porthos too, seemed to be finally resting comfortably. He knew Constance had planned on calling Lemay, and that the doctor would be stopping over at some point during the day. He only hoped it would be early. 

He stood for a moment watching the others sleep before taking the pitcher down to the kitchen to fill it with fresh water. He debated making coffee but decided it was far too early to actually try to stay awake. Instead. he returned to the bedroom, and finding both Aramis and Porthos still sleeping, settled himself into the chair beside the bed. It was not long before he fell back asleep. 

By the time Athos woke again it was to the sound of Aramis' coughing. Porthos already had him sitting up and Athos moved quickly to pour him some water and join the others on the bed. He sat on the edge, feeling helpless as Aramis struggled to catch his breath. Porthos kept his arm around Aramis, supporting him until finally his coughing ceased.

"Are you alright 'Mis?" Porthos asked softly as he offered him more water. Aramis merely nodded and remained silent. 

Athos reached over and pushed the hair back from his forehead and frowned. "You're warm again. Shouldn't the antibiotics be working by now?"

Aramis shrugged and avoided his gaze. "Aramis?" Porthos questioned firmly. 

"They should be..." He rasped "But I don't believe they are..."

Porthos looked at Athos,"Do you know when Dr Lemay will be stopping by?"

"I'll text Constance to find out." Athos gave Aramis' arm a squeeze before leaving the bed. "How about some tea?" 

Aramis nodded, "Thank you Athos."

Porthos pulled him closer for a minute, "I'm worried about you 'Mis, you're not gettin' any better." Aramis held on tightly to him but remained silent. "Maybe we should think about you going to the hospital..."

"No!" Aramis tensed and his voice though faint was clearly full of panic. "Porthos, please I can't..."

Porthos looked down at him with surprise and concern. "Why not? You're so sick."

"I...I just can't. I haven't been in a hospital, as... a patient since..." Porthos could hear the panic in his voice and suddenly understood why he was so afraid. 

"Oh Aramis," his voice was soft. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think of that." He could feel his friend trembling in his arms. "It's alright, we'll do everything we can to keep you here. Ok?" He looked down at Aramis who was clinging to him with his eyes closed. 

"Aramis, look at me for a minute," Porthos gently lifted his chin. "But you have to know that you getting better is the most important thing right now. "Aramis nodded again. "So if we can't do it here, I promise that Athos and I will stay with you if you have to go to the hospital. The whole time, no matter what. Ok?"

"Thank you....I'm sorry Porthos..."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. But we need to get you better."

"Of course." Aramis breathed, still fighting for control of his emotions. 

Porthos leaned back a bit so he could see his face, but still kept his arms around Aramis' shoulders. "We'll be with you Aramis. We won't leave you to deal with this alone. Everything will be ok." He pulled him close again and kissed the top of his head. "I promise." Aramis nodded and held tightly to Porthos, resting his head on the larger man's chest. Porthos was still holding him close a few minutes later when the doorbell rang.

"Is everything alright?" Athos' face had a worried expression as he returned carrying Aramis' tea and leading Dr Lemay into the room.

Porthos met his eye over Aramis' head. "It is," He gave Aramis a squeeze before helping him sit up. "Everything is fine."

"Aramis, I hear you're not yet as well as we'd hoped." Lemay frowned. "How are you feeling?"

Aramis shrugged, trying to regain his composure. "His fevers are worse, so is the cough." Porthos frowned. "It seems like he's going in the wrong direction."

Lemay looked sympathetic as he made his way to the bed. "Let's get a look at you." Aramis was sitting up but did not let go of Porthos who remained on the bed. Athos pulled a chair over to the side of the bed for Lemay and moved to stand on the opposite side behind Porthos. 

Lemay examined Aramis thoroughly, clearly displeased with what he found. "I'm sorry the antibiotics don't seem to be working. Your lungs are not any better, perhaps even a bit worse. And honestly Aramis, you really aren't looking very well."

Aramis remained silent but squeezed Porthos' hand tightly. "Dr Lemay, Frank," Porthos corrected himself. "Do you think there's anything else we can give him here to keep him home?" Aramis gave him a grateful look and another squeeze.

Lemay sensed there was something going on and paused to consider the options. "Well, there is one more oral antibiotic we could try at home. But if you don't show some improvement in the next 24 hours Aramis, you'll need to be admitted. 

Aramis nodded, "I'd like to try it." He managed, "Thank you."

"Of course Aramis, anything I can do to help." Lemay took his hand. "Unfortunately I don't have any samples to get you started but I can give you a prescription."

"That would be wonderful, I can head right to the pharmacy to get it. Is there anything else we should be doing?"

Lemay shrugged, " I think you're probably already doing everything you should be. I'd push fluids aggressively, he really needs to drink with the fevers continuing and running so high, continue the chest PT and the new antibiotics. Give him two pills when you pick it up and another dose tonight, then another in the morning, then every morning. I'll be over tomorrow afternoon once I'm off duty. If he gets worse, or there's no improvement I fear he'll need to be admitted for IV antibiotics."

Porthos could see Aramis tense at the statement. "That seems reasonable. Thank you Frank," his voice was hoarse and weak. "I really appreciate you coming over and all your help."

"You're most welcome Aramis, I'm only sorry you need my services. I'd much rather be working side by side with you than having you be my patient." Lemay offered warmly. 

"Well, he really is a terrible patient," Porthos added and was rewarded with a faint smile from Aramis.

"He'll be even worse once he starts to feel better." Athos added with a grin. 

"So I've heard from Constsnce," Lemay added, "I'm well prepared."

"Worst case, I can just handcuff him to the bed." Porthos smirked and the others chuckled, including Aramis, much to Porthos' relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest.


	17. Chapter 17

As Athos escorted Lemay back downstairs Porthos turned back to Aramis. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question. 

"I'm alright Porthos." He reached for his hand once again. "As long as I have you and Athos I know I can get through this." His voice was barely audible. 

"Well, we aren't goin' anywhere so you don't need to worry." He gave his hand a squeeze. "You should drink your tea before it gets cold. Then we should probably get that clapping over with."

Aramis nodded and gratefully accepted the tea. He was leaning up against Porthos silently sipping from the mug when Athos returned a few minutes later. 

He looked at both men questioningly, his expression worried as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Aramis?" 

"I'm fine Athos," Aramis' voice was shaky and he still clung tightly to Porthos' hand."Just a little emotional." 

"You're sure?" Athos tone sounded no less worried. 

"Porthos, can you tell him please." He rasped, his voice thick with emotion. 

"Of course," Porthos turned to Athos and quickly explained the source of Aramis' fear and anxiety about going to the hospital. 

Athos' expression instantly transformed to one of understanding and guilt. "Aramis," he pulled him close. "I am so sorry that we did not realize. We should have..."

"No," Aramis protested his voice weak. "I should have told you..."

"We know now, that is all that matters. Aramis, and we will be with you no matter what."

Aramis had tears in his eyes. "I know that , thank you." Athos held on to him for another moment. 

Athos reluctantly released him. "I need to get to the pharmacy to get your medication. Is there anything else you need?"

Aramis shook his head. "No, thank you."

After Athos left Porthos helped Aramis lie down in the bed for his treatment. He felt terrible having to do it with his friend seeming so weak and fragile. When he was finished Aramis barely had the strength to cough enough to clear the phlegm. He then started to shiver and Porthos was concerned his fever was starting to rise yet again. He helped him drink some water and then tucked him back into bed. 

"Aramis, what can I do?" Porthos asked feeling desperate and wondering if giving Aramis one more day to improve was really a good idea. 

"Nothing Porthos, I'm fine." His teeth were almost chattering. 

"You're a terrible liar," Porthos said softly, smoothing the hair back from his forehead. 

Aramis sighed, "Well, there really is nothing to be done until Athos returns with the medicine. 

Porthos frowned at the sight of him, not willing to just let him suffer. "Move over." He ordered and slid into bed beside Aramis, pulling the blankets over both of them. He pulled Aramis close and wrapped his arm over his waist. "That's better." He grunted as he smoothed the blankets. 

"Thank you," Aramis breathed relaxing into Porthos, craving the comfort and warmth he found there. 

By the time Athos returned Aramis was sound asleep in Porthos' arms. Porthos had pulled the blankets down as his fever climbed but maintained contact, hoping to help him feel safe. They hated to wake him but knew how badly he needed the medication. 

"Lemay said he shouldn't take it on an empty stomach. What do you think he'd want to eat?" Athos asked, frowning at the sight of the ill man. "He hasn't been all that happy with the oatmeal..."

Porthos paused for a minute thinking, then a smile came to his face. "Scrambled eggs. It's a comfort food for him. His grandmother used to make them for him."

Athos smiled in return," How do you know that?"

"After Savoy, we had a lot of late nights, just hanging out and talking. When his head was bothering him after the wound and concussion, especially if he felt sick, he'd always want scrambled eggs. Do you want me to make them?"

Athos shook his head and smiled, "I'm sure I can manage scrambled eggs. You stay put, he actually looks comfortable. I'll make some before we wake him. How's he been?"

"He seems so weak now, he could barely cough up all the crap from his lungs." Porthos frowned. "I hope this new medicine works..."

"I hope so too," Athos agreed solemnly, "I really don't want him to have to go to the hospital..."

"Me either," Porthos sighed.

While Athos was preparing the eggs for Aramis, Porthos gently released the sleeping man and slipped out of bed. He poured him a glass of water then returned to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Aramis," he spoke softly and gently squeezed his shoulder, "Its time to wake up for a little bit."

Aramis moaned in his sleep but did not stir. Porthos stroked the hair back from his face and spoke a little louder. "Aramis."

Aramis slowed opened his eyes, his expression confused for a moment before he focused on Porthos. "There you are." Porthos smiled. "You need to wake up for a little bit. Athos is making you something to eat and we have your medicine."

"Not hungry," Aramis croaked with a frown. 

"He's making scrambled eggs." Porthos offered hopefully and was rewarded with a smile from Aramis. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. I know you're not hungry but I hoped you could eat at least a little." Porthos still looked hopeful. 

"I'm sure I can. Thank you." Aramis reached out and squeezed his hand. He pushed himself up into a sitting position which triggered a bout of violent coughing. Porthos sat by feeling helpless as Aramis once again struggled through the fit, too weak to be able to cough anything up.

"Oh Aramis," Porthos offered him the water once he finally stopped coughing. "I wish I could do something to help..."

"You are Porthos. More than you know." Aramis whispered his voice growing increasingly more hoarse. 

"We'd do anything for you 'Mis. You know that." Porthos' voice was full of emotion. 

"I do my friend. I don't know how I'd get through this without you and Athos."

"You'll never have to find out Aramis. We will be right here." Athos returned and made his way over to the bed. "How are you?"

Aramis shrugged and accepted Athos' hand. "As much as I hate to admit it." He paused to clear his throat. "Not very well."

Athos and Porthos shared a look, Aramis actually admitting he wasn't feeling well meant he must be absolutely miserable. The two men were silent a moment, not knowing how to respond. Aramis looked at them with a faint smile. "It's not that bad." He croaked. "You two look like somebody died!"

Athos huffed and Porthis chuckled as both pulled him into a quick hug. "Now, time to eat something so we can get this medicine into you." Porthos ordered as Athos handed him a small plate of eggs. 

Aramis smiled at the first bite. "These are perfect Athos. Thank you!"

Athos looked almost embarrassed at the praise. "You're welcome Aramis."

"You're really pulling off this whole domestic thing! I'm very impressed." Porthos teased, dodging Athos' punch to his arm. The three enjoyed a few minutes of levity while Aramis ate the eggs. Athos could not hide how pleased he was when Aramis finished them all. 

"Now some more water." Porthos pushed the glass into his hand.

Aramis sighed, "I'm tired of water."

"What do you want then?" Athos asked. 

"I don't know," Aramis shrugged, " Just not water and not tea!"

"I'm not sure what else we have," Porthos pondered, "Other than wine..."

"Even that doesn't sound good." Aramis pouted. 

"Now we know you're sick!" Porthos offered and was rewarded by a small smile. 

"At least drink some water now with your medication and we'll come up with something else. Alright?" Athos asked hopefully and Aramis reluctantly agreed. After they dosed him with his new antibiotics and his ibuprofen his exhaustion took over and he was snoring in minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is late coming. It was written but when I went to edit last night I hated it. Had to do a lot of rewriting.

They sat watching Aramis sleep for a few minutes before Porthos stood to go get dressed and to head to the store, hoping he could find something that would be appealing to Aramis. He was just about to leave the bedroom when his phone buzzed. He smiled down at the screen. 

"It's D'Artagnan he's coming over after work, offered to go to the store."

"You are a lifesaver" He texted, letting the younger man know what they needed, and returned to his seat beside Athos.

Both men just sat watching Aramis, too exhausted to do much more. Porthos dozed off after about half an hour. Athos was startled by a sudden snore beside and smiled fondly as he turned to find Porthos sound asleep with his head back and mouth gaping open. 

He moved over closer to the bed as Aramis started to grow restless. It was clear as Athos watched him that Aramis' fever was on the rise again. It wasn't long before he started to dream. He tried to soothe him but nothing seemed to help, so Athos climbed into the bed with him, trying desperately to offer some comfort. Athos' presence worked for a time but as his dreams became more disturbing he started moaning and calling out.

Porthos was instantly awake. "His fever up?" He frowned. 

Athos nodded, looking helpless. "I was trying to keep him calm..."

"I know," Porthos sighed. "This is awful. I'm gonna try sponging him down again. Can you get his shirt off?"

Porthos left the room and returned a few minutes later with the basin filled with lukewarm water and two washcloths. He started in Aramis' face, gently sponging him down and moved down to his neck and chest. Athos moved to help but Porthos had him stay as he was, holding on to Aramis trying to offer the safety and comfort he needed. 

It went on for quite some time, Aramis was restless and seemed in distress. Porthos spoke softly and soothingly, gently moving the cloth over him. Athos stayed with his arms wrapped snugly around him, holding firmly enough to help him feel secure. Finally Aramis relaxed, falling limp into Athos' arms. Both men sighed in relief. 

Porthos put his hand up to feel his forehead. "He's still warm but his fever must be down some." He covered a yawn with the back of his hand. 

"You look like you need some sleep." Athos commented with a slight edge of concern. 

"You think you don't?" Was the response and Athos shrugged, knowing until Aramis was better there really was nothing else they could do. 

Their phones buzzed in unison a few minutes later announcing D'Artagnan's arrival. Porthos went down to let him in. He chuckled at the sight of the younger man laden down with his arms full of overflowing grocery bags. 

Porthos chuckled, "What'd you do, buy out all the drinks in the store?"

D'Artagnan shrugged. "I didn't know what Aramis would want. I wanted to be sure they'd be something to entice him to drink. I got everything I could think of; sports drinks, vitamin water, juice, fruit punch. I wanted to get ice cream but Constance said that milky stuff would make his cough worse so I got Popsicles and Italian ice too. She says he steals the Italian ice from the patient trays at work." He grinned.

He was barely finished speaking when Porthos pulled him into a hug. "Thank you D'Artagnan ."  
He looked fondly at him as he released him after a minute of squeezing. "That's perfect. You are a great friend. I know Aramis will really appreciate it."

D'Artagnan looked a bit surprised. "I just want to do whatever I can to help." He paused, taking   
a good look at Porthos. "You don't look like you're getting much rest..."

Porthos shrugged. "The last couple of nights have been rough for him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." D'Artagnan offered as Porthos led him up upstairs. 

Aramis was still asleep, but seemed calm and Athos had shifted so he was sitting up against the headboard. His book was in his lap but he was focused on his sleeping friend, gently carding his fingers through his hair. 

Athos looked up and smiled as they entered, "D'Artagnan, we can't thank you enough for running to the store. Aramis seems to be done with water and tea at this point and he truly needs the fluids."

"It's no trouble Athos, I'm happy to do anything I can to help."

"I think he bought every kind of beverage they have at the market, I'm sure Aramis will be thrilled." Porthos grinned and clapped D'Artagnan on the back. 

D'Artagnan found himself looking appraisingly at Athos. Like Porthos , the fatigue was clear on his face. He frowned. "You both look exhausted. What can I do?"

"We're fine D'Artagnan, thank you." Athos smiled appreciatively at the offer. 

"No, I'm serious. You both are going to end up sick too at this rate. Why don't you go get some sleep, I can stay with Aramis."

"D'Artagnan," Porthos put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "It's not that we don't appreciate it, cause we do. But Aramis ...." He lowered his voice, "He's not doing very well. And... I know you could take care of him and I know he'd be fine with you here. It's just.....I need to be here right now. For me as much as him. I need to know he's ok." The emotion was think in his voice. 

Athos reached his hand out to Porthos. "Hopefully these new antibiotics will take care of the infection. If he's not better by tomorrow he'll need to go to the hospital."

D'Artagnan sighed, understanding their fears. "Alright I understand. But tomorrow afternoon I'm coming over after work, and assuming that Aramis will be improving by that time you are both going to get some sleep. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Athos looked at his young friend with gratitude. 

Porthos nodded. "As long as 'Mis is doing better, I'll be more than happy to take a nice long sleep."

"Good, that's decided. Now when was the last time you two ate?" The sheepish looks on both their faces confirmed that they had been so worried about Aramis they had forgotten to eat. He shook his head. "I'm going to cook you both dinner." He raised his hands to stop their objections. "Is there any food off limits or can I just cook what I want?"

"Anything you'd like to make D'Artagnan, we'd be most grateful." Athos once again smiled at the younger man as he left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this up! Work has swallowed my whole life these past couple of weeks and this chapter was not cooperative at all, I think I had four or five drafts.  
> Thank you for you patience as well as the kudos and comments. I'm on vacation this week so hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or so.  
> Now I know why I usually don't post until I'm completely finished.

Within an hour D'Artagnan returned with two plates loaded with chicken, vegetables and pasta. Porthos grinned at the sight, "I didn't even realize I was hungry til right now, but I'm starving!"

"It looks delicious D'Artagnan. Thank you. Honestly, I don't think we even thought of eating today..." Athos added, gratefully accepting a plate. 

After handing them their food, he made his way back down to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of iced tea for them and a bottle of sports drink for Aramis tucked under his arm. They set up the tray tables to eat and D'Artagnan sat at the end of Aramis' bed, placing the bottle on the bedside table. 

"Aren't you eating?" Athos looked at him in surprise. 

"Maybe later," D'Artagnan answered. I want to be sure that you two and Aramis are all set first."

The two men thanked him and dug into their meal, hungry and grateful. D'Artagnan frowned slightly watching them, feeling badly they had been so overwhelmed with Aramis that they hadn't even eaten. He decided to make something before he left that they could eat for lunch the next day.

He then turned his attention to Aramis who seemed to be stirring beside him. Aramis blinked his eyes open and looked at D'Artagnan in surprise. He cleared his throat and tried to push himself up to a sitting position. D'Artagnan quickly moved to help him and prop the pillows up behind him. 

"Thank you," he whispered, trying again to clear his throat. 

D'Artagnan grabbed the bottle from the table and opened it. "Have something to drink Aramis." He offered the bottle and Aramis reached out for it with a shaking hand. D'Artagnan kept his hand on the bottle supporting it while Aramis drank. The ill man smiled and nodded his thanks. After a few sips he relaxed back into the pillows and closed his eyes. 

"How are you doing 'Mis?" Porthos asked, a worried expression on this face. 

Aramis shrugged and remained silent. "Can I do anything for you?" D'Artagnan asked, resting his hand on the other mans. 

"I don't think so D'Artagnan, thank you." He smiled weakly. "Did you feed the boys?"

"That he did." Porthos smiled. "You should try some, it's delicious!"

"I'm not really hungry." He whispered weakly, clearly fighting to keep his eyes open. 

"Aramis, you do need to eat, at least a little to take your medication." Athos' tone was sympathetic but firm. 

Aramis did not respond at first, he just looked down at his hands. Athos and Porthos exchanged a worried look. "I don't know if I can. I'm feeling sick, I think it's from the medicine..." He hated to worry them any more, but the idea of eating was almost too much to even think about. 

"I left some pasta plain Aramis, I can get you a little bit, just with some chicken if you want?" D'Artagnan offered, waiting for acknowledgement before moving. 

Aramis nodded. "Thank you. I'll try that." He closed his eyes and D'Artagnan squeezed his shoulder before standing and making his way to the kitchen. 

Porthos made his way over to the bed and sat beside Aramis. "Aramis? Are you ok?"

Aramis fought to open his eyes. "I don't know. I feel terrible..."

Athos was on the other side of the bed in a moment. The older man gently pushed back the hair from his forehead. "What can we do to help?" He asked softly. 

"There really isn't anything to do." Aramis whispered. "I think the antibiotics are just affecting my stomach..."

Both men frowned, feeling helpless. "There must be something that can help?" Porthos asked hopefully but Aramis just shook his head. 

"I'll just need to deal with it."

Porthos frowned and stood suddenly. "I'll go help D'Artagnan with your dinner." He quickly left the room. 

Aramis looked after him sadly, and turned to Athos, "I'm sorry to worry you both. Can you please go make sure he's ok?"

Athos took his hand. "Porthos is fine, he's just worried about you. We both are. Right now I need to make sure that you are ok."

Aramis nodded and closed his eyes. It was obvious to Athos that he was not ok. His face and the way he moved showed how much pain he was in, and he was clearly exhausted. Athos frowned as he watched him, seeing again the tell tale shivers, indicating the imminent return of his fever. The mere fact that Aramis was admitting he wasn't feeling well was more than enough to worry him. 

"Aramis?" Athos asked softly. "Are you alright?" Athos gently stroked his cheek, and Aramis opened his eyes. He struggled to maintain his composure, in the end he could not, and his eyes filled with tears. Athos pulled him into his arms and held him, gently rubbing his back until he felt Aramis relax into him. 

"We will get you through this Aramis," he pressed his lips to Aramis' temple. "I promise, we will be with you." Aramis nodded, knowing it to be true, clearly taking comfort in the fact that no matter how terrible he felt, no matter how bad things got, they would be there with him. 

By the time D'Artagnan returned, Aramis was sitting up, leaning against Athos who was sitting beside him in bed, and sipping slowly from the bottle of sports drink. He offered a faint smile to the younger man. "I understand that you are the one I should thank for saving me from drowning in tea and plain water."

"I believe Porthos was getting ready to go to the store when I called, I just stopped on my way over." D'Artagnan smiled. "But of course you're welcome Aramis, I'm happy to do anything I can to help you feel better."

"Thank you." His expression quickly changed to one of worry. "Where is Porthos?"

"He's on the phone with Constance, she was looking for an update before she leaves work." He reassured, "I'm sure he'll be right up. " He brought a small bowl over to the bed. "I just brought you a little, just to get something in your stomach."

"Can you try Aramis?" Athos asked softly, squeezing his hand. 

Aramis nodded. "I'll try..." He accepted the bowl and thanked D'Artagnan, feeling more nauseated just from smelling the food. 

"Everything ok?" He looked up and smiled to see Porthos in the doorway. 

He nodded again, feeling grateful as Porthos made his way over to the bed. He sat on the side opposite Athos and pushed his hair out of his face. Aramis couldn't help but lean into the touch and smile. 

Aramis tried to force himself to eat, but found he could not. His stomach rebelling even before the food was in his mouth. He quickly handed the bowl to Athos and turned away, eyes closed tightly. 

"Try to breathe, " Porthos spoke softly in his ear and took his hands. "Nice and slow now, you're alright " Athos set the bowl on the table and placed his hand on Aramis' back, rubbing gently. D'Artagnan quickly retrieved the bowl and brought it back to the kitchen. 

After a few minutes the waves of nausea passed and they helped Aramis lie back down on the bed. Once again he was silent and avoided eye contact. 

"S'alright 'Mis, Constance was going to try to get some medicine to help you not feel so sick." Porthos gently ran his fingers through Aramis' hair. 

Aramis met his gaze and smiled. "Porthos, that is brilliant. I didn't even think..." He paused, clearing his throat. 

"You are not supposed to be thinking," Athos offered fondly. "That's our job. You are the patient here you know." 

Aramis huffed out a laugh and Porthos chuckled for a moment before turning serious once again. "I just hope it helps. I hate to see you so miserable."

"I'm sure that it will. Thank you." He squeezed Porthos' hand gratefully. 

D'Artagnan knocked on the door jamb as he poked his head in, hesitant to interrupt the men. Aramis looked up and offered a faint smile. "Please don't take my reaction as a reflection on your cooking." 

"Of course not." He smiled back. "Constance should be here soon with some medicine. She said we should try to at least get some liquids into you now if you can. I thought maybe you might want some Italian ice?' He questioned, holding up a a small bright yellow container. 

Aramis' face lit up. "You got me Italian ice?" Athos and Porthos chuckled beside him. "I'd love some!"

D'Artagnan smiled widely as he made his way to the bed. "I heard you liked it."

"I love it!" Aramis reached for the cup. "And it's blue too! That's my favorite."

"I believe the story is, you love it so much you steal it from your patients..." Athos added dryly and Porthos grinned happy to see Aramis looking almost excited. 

Aramis looked scandalized. "I would never..." The three looked at him knowingly and Aramis stopped, backtracking. "Well, only those who are...."

"Yes Aramis?" Athos pressed with a smirk. 

"Only those who are just terrible people and don't deserve it. " He paused again. " And those who aren't conscious or awake. It would melt....I always get them more if they want it..." He sputtered and the others laughed. 

"Just eat you," Porthos gently pushed the hair back from his face once again, frowning slightly as his hand paused for a moment on his forehead. "You're warm again." He murmured. 

Aramis merely sighed and nodded, digging into his Italian ice. After hovering over him for several minutes, Porthos and Athos reluctantly returned to their abandoned meals at Aramis' insistence. 

D'Artagnan was easily able to coerce both men into second helpings, and then returned to his spot at the foot of Aramis' bed, chatting with the ill man as he ate. He did his best to distract Aramis from his many symptoms and his friend was grateful for his efforts. 

When they had finished eating Porthos had collected his and Athos' dishes and insisted that he do the cleaning up. He had just finished loading the dishwasher when Constance arrived. 

He greeted her with a smile, pulling her instantly into a hug, almost clinging to her. After a few moments he released her and she pulled back enough to get a good look at him. "Is everything alright?" She asked with concern. 

Porthos nodded, "I'm just so worried about him. Thank you for coming over, for all your help..."

She could see the fear and fatigue on his face. "You look exhausted." She frowned. "Are you and Athos getting any sleep?"

He shrugged, "Some..." Seeing her doubtful expression he added, "Once he's better..."

"You do know that's how he got into this mess right? You don't want to end up sick too!" She tried to glare at him, but she knew exactly how he felt. It was hard enough for her to be at work and not able to be more of a help. 

Porthos smiled at her and if sensing her thoughts. "Well, I can definitely see where D'Artagnan gets it." He chuckled at her puzzled look. "He came in and gave us the same lecture."

"It's nice to know he's been paying attention." She grinned and Porthos pulled her back for another quick hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"We agreed that tomorrow if Aramis is doing better we'll sleep when he comes over after work." She smiled approvingly and he continued with a sigh. "If he's not doing better, we'll be seeing you at work."


	20. Chapter 20

Constance followed Porthos up to Aramis' room. He was dozing and D'Artagnan had moved over to the chair beside Athos. Both men were watching the sleeping man and talking softly. They both smiled to see Constsnce arrive, and D'Artagnan quickly moved to pull his wife into an embrace. 

After D'Artagnan released her she shared a hug with Athos, noticing and commenting on how exhausted he looked as she had to Porthos. 

"I tried, but they're so stubborn! " D'Artagnan threw up his hands dramatically and smiled before Athos could answer. "But we do have plans for tomorrow."

"I heard," she leaned over and kissed him. "That's wonderful. I wish I could be here too."

"Just make sure you have your phone at work in case I need a consult."

"Don't worry I will." 

"You're working the evening shift?" Porthos asked with surprise. "I thought you got out of that rotation when you're the boss."

"We're short staffed on evenings this week Friday is the only shift uncovered. Aramis was going to cover. But he got himself pneumonia instead." She looked at her ill friend fondly. "I'd much rather cover for him so he could do something fun..."

"I am sorry." Athos offered and Constance smiled. 

"It's no problem. It's a nice change to work an off shift now and then. Now back to our patient. Were you able to get anything into him?"

"He had almost a whole bottle of sports drink and half an Italian ice." D'Artagnan answered. 'He couldn't eat any of dinner."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pharmacy bag. If we can get one of these into him, hopefully his nausea will be better. It should work in about an hour."

Porthos poured a glass of water as she pulled out the bottle of pills. They both made their way over to the bed. A sheen of sweat was visible on Aramis' face. "His fever's up again." Porthos growled. 

"That's not unusual in the evening." Constance reassured, "Besides, he's only had one dose of the new antibiotics so far. Hopefully by tomorrow night it won't be so high."

She sat on the edge of the bed, Porthos standing beside her. "Aramis, " she stroked his cheek. "Aramis, I'm sorry to wake you but I need to give you some medicine."

He opened his eyes slowly, and it took a minute before the confused look passed and he focused on his friend. "Constance," he smiled. 

"Hi," she smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

Aramis shrugged. "I've been better. Did you bring me drugs?" He offered a tired grin and cleared his throat. 

"I did," she smiled. "The good stuff for nausea. I want you to take something for your fever too. Alright?"

He nodded and Porthos handed her the water and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen. He helped Aramis sit up while Constance popped the antiemetic and the fever reducers into his mouth and helped him drink the water.

"Now you get some rest while those have time to work and in awhile you can have something to eat and then your antibiotics." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

"I don't wanna sleep," Aramis slurred, the fever and fatigue already pulling him under. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too silly. There's no one else as fun as you at work. But you need to sleep now." He started to protest but she put her finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh, sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

Aramis was asleep again within a few seconds. She stayed beside him on the bed stroking his hair, watching him with concern. D'Artagnan made his way over to the bed to stand behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and she nodded and reached up to squeeze his hand. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to get your supper."

"You don't need to bother..." She began but he interrupted her. 

"I have a plate all ready for you, I'll be right back."

He was already at the top of my he stairs when Athos asked, "Do you have one for yourself as well?"

"There's plenty Athos, I'm sure my lovely wife won't mind sharing." He called as he made his way down to the kitchen. 

He returned a few minutes later with a plate of food and a glass of wine for Constance. Aramis was sleeping peacefully for the moment and she moved over to the chair Athos vacated for her, sitting beside Porthos while Athos shifted to the end of the bed. 

D'Artagnan gave her a kiss and made his way back to the kitchen to "finish up a couple things". When he hadn't returned after twenty minutes Porthos went to find him.

"Did you get lost lad?" He was surprised to find the younger man at the stove cooking once again and a plate of sandwiches sitting on the counter. 

"What's all this?" He asked 

D'Artagnan looked up surprised at being caught. "I just wanted to be sure they'd be things ready for you and Athos to eat tomorrow. I didn't know what to make for Aramis though..."

The big man pulled him into a tight hug before he could finish speaking. When he didn't seem ready to let go D'Artagnan squirmed and laughed, "Porthos, the stove!"

Porthos let go with a chuckle as D'Artagnan's attention quickly returned to the steak he was cooking. "Sorry. And thank you." Porthos offered, the emotion clear on his face. "You didn't need to do all of this for us."

"Don't be silly. It's not that much, besides you and Athos are spending so much time taking care of Aramis that you're not taking care of yourselves." D'Artagnan was puzzled by the silence behind him, and was surprised to find Porthos with tears in his eyes once he turned around.

"Porthos?" He felt a wave of concern wash over him. 

"Don't mind me," Porthos sniffled and offered a sheepish grin. "I get kind of sappy when I'm over tired."

D'Artagnan smiled fondly at the big man, and, after turning off the stove and setting the frying pan aside, pulled him back into a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

Porthos helped D'Artagnan clean up in the kitchen and the two returned upstairs a short time later.

"I see you found him," Athos smiled. "I'm pleased he did not wander off."

"I should hope not,"Constance grinned. "What were you doing?"

It was Porthos who answered, the emotion back in his voice. "He was making us a ton of food for tomorrow."

"It's not that much," D'Artagnan quickly explained, embarrassed at Porthos' deep gratitude.

"He's just bein' modest." Porthos grinned. "There's sandwiches, chicken, steak and salad down there. 

"It's really not as much as it sounds like. I just made a few sandwiches. And I cooked the last chicken breast and the piece of steak and made a salad. I figured if you had something to grab quickly it wouldn't keep you away from Aramis for long and you'd still have time to eat."

Athos looked at the younger man fondly. "D'Artagnan, I..."

"Athos please, it's no big deal."

"It is to us D'Artagnan, it means a great deal." Athos' voice seemed dangerously close to breaking. 

D'Artagnan looked ready to panic when Porthos chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who gets sappy when he's overtired." He turned to Constance as D'Artagnan shot him a grateful look. "Do you think we should try to get something into Aramis now?"

She nodded, "Let's start with some liquids and if his stomach is feeling better we can try to get a little food into him."

D'Artagnan took his cue to escape. "I'll go grab another bottle of sports drink." Constance smiled fondly after him. 

"Now you two have embarrassed him!"

"I didn't mean to make him..." Athos began, his expression serious.

"I'm just teasing, he's fine. The last thing you need to worry about now is embarrassing my husband!" She grinned at Athos as Porthos chuckled. 

"We are kind of a mess tonight," Porthos grinned. 

"That's understandable under the circumstances. D'Artagnan will be fine."

A moment later D'Artagnan returned carrying a bottle of sports drink. "You're not still talking about me are you?" He asked, no longer looking at all flustered. 

"Nah, we moved on to other topics." Porthos grinned. 

"Glad to hear it." D'Artagnan responded as he handed the bottle to his wife. 

Constance went back over to the bed sitting on the edge once again. The others found themselves following, Athos sat on the opposite side with Porthos standing beside him and D'Artagnan stood beside Constance. 

"Aramis," she spoke softly and smoothed the hair back from his forehead. Her expression turned to a worried frown immediately after feeling the heat radiating from the ill man. 

"What's wrong?" Porthos had not missed the change in her expression. 

"His fevers up even more." She sighed laying her hand against Aramis' forehead for a moment. She turned to Athos to ask for the thermometer from the bedside table and he was already handing it to her. She nodded her thanks and slid it across the sleeping man's forehead. 

She frowned even more. "How high is it now?" Athos asked, his frowning matching hers. 

"104. She stroked his hair once again. "Aramis, I need you to wake up for me."

"Isn't that too high?" Porthos asked, the worry clear in his tone.

"Do you think we need to bring him to the hospital?" Athos asked softly, dreading the answer. 

"No, not right now." Constance answered, still trying to gently rouse Aramis. "It's higher than I'd like but his breathing is ok, that's the most important thing. I think we can give the antibiotics time to work."

The three men sighed in relief, though Aramis seemed resistant to Constance's attempts to rouse him, worrying them further. Finally after several minutes of calling his name and gently shaking his shoulders he slowly opened his eyes. He clearly was confused and unaware of his surroundings, his eyes glassy and unfocused. 

Athos and Porthos sat him up while Constance propped the pillows behind him. He did not respond to her but drank when the bottle was tipped to his lips. At Constance's direction they quickly refilled the basin with water and brought her a fresh cloth. 

She spoke softly to him, gently sponging his face and neck with the cool water. After several minutes he became more alert and offered a faint smile at the sight of his friends surrounding him. 

"Are you back with us 'Mis?" The relief in Porthos' voice was mixed with emotion. Athos reached over and squeezed his arm, the big man nodding his thanks. 

Aramis tried to answer but all that came out was a hoarse croak, followed by a bout of deep, painful coughing. He did his best to turn away from his friends and cough into his shoulder, but he barely had the strength to hold himself up. Porthos moved quickly to help him sit up and support his weakened body. 

Once he stopped coughing Constance handed Porthos the bottle and he held it for Aramis to take a few more sips. "Thank you," Aramis whispered, clearly exhausted. "Sorry..."

"Shhhh." Porthos gently helped him lean back onto the pillows. He gently pushed the hair back from his sweaty forehead and frowned. "You're burning up. Are you alright?"

Aramis shrugged and closed his eyes. Porthos reached up and gently stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry 'Mis. We'll get you through this."

Aramis opened his eyes and offered another faint smile. "I know you will." His eyes quickly closed once again. 

"Aramis," Constance took his hand. "We need to get a little food into you with your medicine. Do you think you can eat?"

He forced his eyes open once again and shook his head. "Not hungry." He forced out, clearing his throat. 

Porthos helped him with another sip of the sports drink. "You need something in your stomach."

"Would you like more eggs?" Athos asked and Porthos shot him a grateful look. "Just a little Aramis, please?" Athos' voice was soft and almost pleading. 

Aramis met his eye and nodded, whispering a faint. "Thank you" before closing his eyes once again. Athos quickly made his way to the kitchen to make the eggs, followed by Constance who pulled D'Artagnan along. She could see how emotional Porthos was becoming and wanted to give him a few minutes to collect himself while staying close to Aramis. 

Porthos sat quietly watching his friend once the others left. It was frightening how sick he looked. He was both deathly pale and flushed with fever. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin and hair were damp with sweat. Even in sleep he wore a frown, his forehead creased in pain. He felt helpless, especially when he thought of all the times that Aramis had nursed him through illness and injury. 

Aramis stirred with a slight moan and Porthos moved to card his fingers through his hair to calm him. He smiled as Aramis moved into the touch and settled. He sat silently by his friend, brushing his fingers through the sleeping man's hair. He was so intent on his friend that he did not hear the others return and started as Athos placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." Athos murmured, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "How is he?" Porthos shrugged. "How about you?" Athos asked softly and Porthos met his eye and shrugged once again. 

"Do you think he'll wake up enough to eat?" D'Artagnan asked standing beside Constance. 

"I hope so," Porthos sighed. "Aramis," he gently stroked his cheek and pushed the hair back from his forehead once again. "Aramis, we need you to wake up."

He continued speaking softly and stroking his hair until Aramis slowly opened his eyes. "Hey," Porthos smiled. "Athos made you some more eggs. I need you eat a little for me."

Aramis nodded sleepily. After a moment he started to slowly raise his hand to the bowl Athos had handed Porthos. He was weak and shaky. Porthos caught his hand gently and ave it a squeeze. "How 'bout you let me help you this time."

Aramis nodded slowly. Porthos felt the worry tighten his chest that Aramis did not resist at all. He shared a glance with Athos and saw he felt the same way. He sat on the other side of the bed and helped Aramis sit up straighter for Porthos to help feed him the eggs. Aramis placidly opened his mouth for the first several bites before closing it and shaking his head in refusal. A moment later he closed his eyes as well. 

Despite his coaxing, Porthos could get him to eat any more. He turned to Constance who had retrieved the antibiotics and was opening the bottle. She nodded, "At least it's something, hopefully it will be enough." She sat on the other side of the bed with the pill and a glass of water. "I have your medicine Aramis," she cupped his cheek. "Just one pill this time." He slowly opened his eyes and let her put the pill into his mouth and help him drink several sips of water. 

He managed to thank her in a raspy whisper and she leaned over and kissed his cheek and pull him into a gentle hug. "We need you to get better," she whispered and felt him nod. She released him after a moment. 

"What else should we be doing? " Athos asked. 

"You're already doing everything." She answered, the worry in her tone as much as it was in the others. "We just need to see if the stronger antibiotics make a difference."

Athos nodded, looking a bit defeated. Porthos noted his expression and reached a hand out to his friend. "We'll get him through this."

"Just let us know what we can do," D'Artagnan offered. "Whatever you need."

"We can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us already, both of you." Athos replied. 

"I'm happy to help with whatever you need. I don't know how I would have made it through last weekend without the two of you..." D'Artagnan offered. 

"I wish I could be here more to help," Constance added softly. "I'm so grateful you were there for D'Artagnan when I couldn't be,"

"We wouldn't be able to do this for him without you..." Porthos paused, his voice breaking with emotion. 

"Oh Porthos," Constance leaned across the bed to pull him into an embrace, her eyes filling with tears. 

"It seems we are all lucky to have each other," Athos mused, "And fortunate that Aramis brought us all together..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is taking so long to finish! I was almost done but somehow it keeps getting longer. Plus work and life have been crazy.

Porthos and Athos settled in beside Aramis' bed prepared for a long night. Constance had urged them to try to take turns sleeping but neither of them could bring themselves to leave Aramis when he was so ill. 

Though peaceful at first Aramis' sleep soon became restless. He started moaning, seemingly in pain and his fevered dreams returned soon after. They did their best to comfort him, sponging his face and neck with cool water and trying to maintain physical contact with him to help him feel safe. 

He did not calm easily as his fever burned. Occasionally he would call out and this would inevitably lead to a bout of painful, congested coughing. They tried to get water into him during more alert moments but had limited success. Both men felt helpless, seeing him suffer so much yet being unable to comfort him. 

As Aramis became more restless with his nightmares clearly in full force, Porthos decided there was no option but to climb into bed beside him. He had been waiting. With Aramis' fever so high he worried that he would make him even hotter, but finally he decided that he couldn't stand to see his friend in such distress, his heart was breaking. 

Athos agreed and helped him pull off Aramis' tee shirt before Porthos stripped out of his jeans and slipped into the bed. Athos got fresh cool water in the basin and gently sponged Aramis' chest as well as his face and neck in attempts to lower his fever. Porthos did his best to soothe his friend, but Aramis only calmed slightly with Porthos curled up behind him. 

None of the men managed anything even close to a restful night. Aramis' fever raged on until the morning, leaving him restless and frequently moaning in discomfort. The more restless he became, the more frequent his coughing spells. Athos and Porthos spent the night trying to do anything they could to make him more comfortable. 

It was early morning by the time his fever finally broke. Athos startled awake, realizing he had dozed off. He felt a small wave of relief as he looked at Aramis. He finally looked peaceful, sleeping in Porthos' arms. He smiled and leaned towards him, gently brushing the hair back from his forehead and feeling for fever. He was pleased to feel only a little heat there, but his expression turned to a slight frown when he felt how damp and sweaty his skin and hair were. 

"What's wrong?" Porthos asked softly, shifting slightly to get a better look at Aramis' face. 

"His fever is down," he answered, "But he's soaking wet, that can't be comfortable."

"I hate to move him around when he's finally sleeping peacefully, but we can't leave him like this, the sheets are soaked too." Porthos frowned.

Athos nodded and Porthos gently shifted himself out from behind Aramis. "Perhaps we could sponge bathe him before he dress him again?" Athos questioned. "You know how he likes to feel clean."

Porthos nodded, "Where's Constance when you need her?" He grinned. 

"Somehow I think he would prefer us....possibly." Athos added with a faint smirk

Athos retrieved fresh sheets from the linen closet while Porthos found a clean tee shirt and boxers for Aramis and filled the basin with warm water and got Aramis' soap from the shower. 

Porthos gently washed Aramis, starting with his face and then his chest and upper body. Athos helped him wash his back and redress the deeply sleeping man. The stood looking down at him for several minutes, trying to figure out how to change his sheets. 

"There got to be some "nurse-way" to do it with someone in the bed," Porthos mused. "You know they can't make hospital patients all get out of bed..."

"We could call Constance..." Athos began, "It's almost 7:00"

"Nah, I'll just pick him up," Porthos grinned, "It'll be quicker." He gently scooped his friend into his arms. Athos just chuckled and quickly moved to strip the bed. 

Porthos sat in one of the chairs with Aramis cradled in his arms. After a minute he stirred and opened his eyes with a confused look. "P'thos?" He croaked, "What...."

Porthos smiled down at his friend, "Hey sleepin' beauty, Athos is just changing your sheets, we'll have you back in bed in no time."

"But..." Aramis tried to clear his throat and winced in pain.

"Shhhhh," Porthos stroked his cheek. "I'll get you something to drink as soon as we get you back to bed. Ok?" Aramis nodded and offered a sleepy smile, dozing off moments later. 

Aramis did not stir again until Porthos lowered him onto the freshly changed sheets. He opened his eyes as they were positioning the pillows behind him. Athos quickly poured a glass of water and Porthos held it to his lips while he drank greedily, quickly asking for a second glass. 

"How are you feeling?" Athos asked softly, worry evident on his face. 

"Tired," Aramis croaked, clearing his throat. "Ok.... just exhausted."

"I'm not surprised," Athos was sympathetic. "You were quite restless last night."

Porthos nodded as he helped Aramis hold the cup of water. "Your fever was so high..."

Sleepy as Aramis was he realized how mich he must have worried his friends. "Don't ," Porthos warned before he could speak and Aramis looked at him with surprise. "You will not apologize."

"Absolutely not." Athos chimed in. Aramis had started to open his mouth but closed it abruptly. "Good." Athos offered a faint smirk and retrieved the bottle of anti nausea medicine from the dresser and handed a pill to Aramis. "Why don't you take this now so we can get you some breakfast and your antibiotics in a little while."

Aramis nodded his thanks, putting the pill in his mouth with shaky hands, and accepting more water from Porthos. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes drooping. 

Porthos grinned fondly at him and pulled a couple of the pillows out from behind him. Aramis' eyes fluttered and he offered a grateful smile smile to Porthos, too tired to even speak his words of thanks. Porthos leaned down and kissed his forehead, tucking the blankets snugly around him. 

He looked up to see Athos looking at him with a soft expression and he grinned back. "How can I help myself, look how sweet he is!"

Athos chuckled, "I suppose there is no point in asking you if you want to sleep for a bit?"

"No there isn't, I'm assuming the same for you. I'll make the coffee?"

"That would be lovely," Athos smiled, settling in next to the bed, unconsciously reaching out to smooth Aramis' hair.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, still plodding on with this but the end is in sight!  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments too, they keep me writing!

Porthos returned chuckling a short time later with two cups of coffee and a large paper bag. "Did you give D'Artagnan a key?" He asked Athos. 

"I did," Athos replied, "I thought it would be easier for him to just let himself in, instead of waiting for us to come down and open the door. Why?"

"He left us bagels, at least a dozen." he waved the bag. "There's even a note on the bag saying that the French Toast bagels are Aramis' favorites."

"He does love those bagels," Athos smiled. "I guess he is making sure that we all eat today."

Porthos returned the smile. "It's like he doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves..."

"I can't imagine why." Athos smirked. 

The two men sat watching over their friend with their coffee and bagels, both feeling grateful, that for the moment at least, Aramis was resting peacefully. After finishing eating, Porthos texted their thanks to D'Artagnan and Athos went down to the kitchen for more coffee. 

While he was gone, Porthos texted an update to Constance. He smiled, unsurprised as his phone rang instantly. He was in the middle of answering a barrage of questions when Athos returned. 

"Constance?" He mouthed, handing Porthos his mug. 

Porthos nodded, "Of course we'll call you if anything changes.....Yes, he does look ok now......Thank you.... I love you too." He smiled fondly as he hung up. 

"She really is something isn't she?" Athos offered sipping his coffee. "D'Artagnan is a lucky man."

Porthos agreed. "Not sure how we would've survived this week without them."

They sat talking quietly, sipping their coffee until almost an hour had passed. At which point they hoped the medicine would have taken it's effect. Porthos sighed and looked at Athos, "I suppose we should wake him. I should do his chest PT too if he's not feeling sick like last night. But I hate to do it to him, it was so awful last time. I know he needs it..."

Athos nodded, "Do you want me to try today? As long as you're there to guide me I think I can do it."

Porthos looked hopeful at the offer, "You sure you don't mind? It was so hard on him last time I did it, I just don't think I can do it again..."

"I will try, hopefully it won't be as bad for him this morning."

The gently woke the sleeping man and after giving him some water, positioned him on the bed for the treatment. Athos was hesitant at first but with Porthos' guidance and encouragement he was able to complete it. Aramis was clearly uncomfortable with both the clapping and the positioning, but seemed to tolerate it much better than the previous morning. Once again he struggled to cough anything up in his weak and exhausted state. He tried to reassure his friends that he was fine but his voice sounded painfully hoarse and after a few words was barely audible. 

By the time they were finished Aramis was already struggling to stay awake. Porthos prepared him a large mug of tea with honey and Athos managed to tempt him into eating half a bagel before he fell asleep, bagel still in hand. They prodded him awake enough to swallow his antibiotics with a sip of water but that was all they could get in him at that point. The got him settled in the bed without him stirring at all. 

"Should he be so out of it while we're moving him around?" Porthos asked, his tone full of worry. 

"Perhaps he's just exhausted. Last night could not have been restful for him." Athos paused, feeling Aramis' forehead for fever. "He's only a little warm, I think he's alright." He tried to sound reassuring, though he couldn't help but be worried as well. 

Aramis slept deeply through the morning. It was hours before he stirred, coming awake suddenly, coughing. Athos helped him sit up and supported him while Porthos got him some water. They got two glasses into him before he was drifting off to sleep once again. 

The two men sat watching over him, worry etched on their faces. They relaxed a bit as the morning went on, seeing that his sleep was peaceful and there were no signs of his high fever or his dreams returning. By late morning both Athos and Porthos had showered and Porthos had returned to the room with the plate of sandwiches D'Artagnan had made as well as a pitcher of iced tea. 

Aramis woke again in the early afternoon. Once again it was his cough bringing him swiftly into awareness. They gave him more water and Athos went to make him some tea, but he was asleep again moments after he left the room and was far too difficult for them to rouse when he returned. After a few moments of trying, they decided that his body must be craving the sleep so they let him be. 

The longer the day went on without the return if Aramis' fever and nightmares the more the two men allowed themselves to relax. Though neither dared to admit it aloud, they were both hoping that finally he had turned the corner and was going to start getting better. 

By the time D'Artagnan arrived at 3:30, both men were clearly exhausted despite the coffee that Porthos had started making again after lunch. The younger man let himself in, arriving with a laptop bag, his backpack, and another large bag of groceries. 

Hearing him come in Athos had gone downstairs to greet him. "More groceries? You really are spoiling us D'Artagnan."

The younger man smiled, "Nothing too fancy, I thought I'd make homemade pizza for supper before I send you two off to sleep. How is Aramis today?" He asked hopefully. 

Athos shrugged, "He has been sleeping almost all day but he doesn't have much of a fever and he's not having nightmares, so hopefully he's getting better."

D'Artagnan could see how worried Athos still was. "Those sound like good signs. When is the doctor coming?"

"We expect him any time now. Can I help you with anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. I'm just going to get the dough rising then I'll stop up to say hi to Porthos." Athos nodded and grabbed D'Artagnan backpack and bag to bring upstairs. 

He had scarcely put them down when the doorbell rang. D'Artagnan beat Athos to the door to let Lemay in, greeting the doctor with a friendly handshake, the two having run into each other several times when D'Artagnan would visit Constance at work. Athos came down and led him to the bedroom. D'Artagnan returned to the kitchen, curious and anxious about his assessment but feeling his presence might be an intrusion. 

Lemay made his way to the bedroom eager to check on his patient. From what he had heard from Constance he was hopeful that the new antibiotics were starting to defeat the infection. The last thing he wanted to do was have Aramis admitted to the hospital, but at this point he could not take any more chances with the man's fragile health. 

Lemay examined Aramis closely, gently rousing him from his deep slumber. Porthos got a bottle of sports drink after he gave him some water to ease his dry, irritated throat. For the first time all day, Aramis seemed awake and able to engage in conversation. His temperature was only 100, a marked improvement from the previous day and Lemay found his lungs sounding somewhat better for the first time since he had been ill. 

He smiled down at his friend in the bed and took his hand. "Aramis, my friend, though it is still too early to be completely sure I think you are finally starting to beat this infection!" Athos and Porthos let out sighs of relief and Aramis ventured a smile. 

"Thanks," he croaked. "I am getting a bit tired of this whole being sick thing." 

"You're not the only one!" Porthos leaned over and gently ruffled his hair. 

Lemay turned to Athos and Porthos. "You two have been very impressive caregivers. I would say to keep doing what you're doing and hopefully in another day or so we should hopefully see him feeling quite a bit better."

"That'll be when he gets difficult." Porthos grinned. 

"He normally is a terrible patient," Athos agreed, "Especially once he starts to feel better."

Aramis started to defend himself but Lemay interrupted. "I've already heard all about it from Constance, don't even bother. This is serious Aramis, you are not going to be truly well for awhile and you absolutely need to rest, even once you start to feel better. The last thing you want is to do too much too soon and end up with a relapse of the pneumonia." Aramis nodded, looking sheepish as Lemay added. "I'm telling you right now if that happens, I won't hesitate to admit you to the hospital."

Aramis nodded again, "Frank, I can't thank you enough for coming to see me here and treating me." His voice faded out at that point and Lemay handed him the bottle of sports drink from the table. 

"It was my pleasure Aramis, though I admit I am looking forward to having you back at work I the ER. No one else seems quite as capable in triage when a trauma is coming in." Aramis smiled and nodded his thanks, wanting nothing more than to be well enough to get back to work. 

Lemay stayed a bit longer answering Porthos and Athos questions and chatting with all three men before getting ready to leave. By that time D'Artagnan had joined them and the smell of homemade pizza was wafting up the stairs. Though Lemay had initially politely declined the offer to stay for dinner, one slice of the homemade pie convinced him otherwise. The men ate once again sitting around Aramis' bed, Porthos bringing up extra chairs from the dining room. 

Aramis managed two slices of pizza and D'Artagnan insisted that Porthos and Athos have wine with theirs, knowing it would be difficult enough getting the men to leave their friend and sleep. By about 7:00 Aramis was sleeping soundly and D'Artagnan had ushered the other two men out of the room. 

"You need a break and you need some rest. At the rate you're going you'll both end up sick yourselves by the time Aramis is recovered." he argued. "I can take care of him tonight, I promise I'll wake you both if anything changes." 

Their fatigue finally won out, despite their reluctance, and after a brief conversation in the hallway they both retreated to their bedrooms. D'Artagnan filled the pitcher with fresh ice water and brought up a new bottle of sports drink. He settled in and started to do some work on his laptop while Aramis slept.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still plodding along slowly, sorry for the delay. Hoping for another chapter by the weekend.

After a couple of hours, Aramis once again coughed himself awake. It took several minutes for him to gain control of the cough as he cleared a great deal of phlegm from his lungs. D'Artagnan sat beside him handing him handfuls of tissues and finally some water. 

"Sorry," Aramis panted, "I know that was disgusting."

"It was fine Aramis," D'Artagnan offered, trying to forget the sounds that had just been emanating from the ill man.

Aramis grinned, "If you say so." He gratefully accepted a second glass of water before finally relaxing back into the stack of pillows D'Artagnan had placed behind him. "Did you send the boys off to bed?"

"I did," D'Artagnan nodded, not sure how Aramis might feel about that development. 

"Thank you," he smiled warmly, clearly grateful. "I know they couldn't have been getting much sleep taking care of me for so long." His expression quickly changed and he looked guilty. "I feel badly about it, I'm afraid I don't even know what day it is..."

"Aramis, there's no need for you to feel bad. " Aramis sighed and nodded as he continued. "It's Friday by the way," D'Artagnan added. 

Aramis looked surprised, "I think this has been the longest week of my life..."

D'Artagnan nodded, "I know what you mean. Can I get you anything?"

Aramis shrugged, not knowing what he wanted. "There's more Italian ice," D'Artagnan offered and grinned as Aramis' face lit up. "What flavor..."

"Blue!" Aramis interrupted. "I'd love Blue if there's still some left."

"Blue it is then." D'Artagnan chuckled. "Do you want anything else?" Aramis just shook his head with a slightly sheepish grin. 

D'Artagnan returned a few minutes later with two Italian ices. He opened the blue and handed it to Aramis before opening the second. "Don't worry," he grinned. "I took a lemon!"

Aramis looked almost embarrassed. "Well of course you could have a blue if you wanted one D'Artagnan. After all you did bring them..."

"I'm just teasing Aramis." He reassured, "Though I did hear from Constance you can be quite ruthless when Italian ice is involved..."

"She's lying!" He managed between bites. "I deny everything."

After he finished Aramis was looking decidedly sleepy once again. Once he was settled back into bed he looked up at D'Artagnan with a serious expression.

"Is everything alright?" The younger man asked with concern. 

"You shouldn't be stuck here with me all night, you should be home with Constance." A look of realization came to him. "Where is Constance?"

"She's working tonight."

Aramis looked instantly guilty, "It's Friday, she got stuck with my double?"

"It's fine Aramis, she didn't mind. You know sometimes she likes to see how things are going on the off shifts. Besides, she's had a good night, it's been..."

"Don't say it!" Aramis rasped. "The shift isn't over yet."

D'Artagnan grinned, "Don't worry, I've been married to a nurse long enough to know you never use the "Q" word. I was going to say it's been uneventful"

Aramis sighed and looked away. "I am sorry, that I ruined both your evenings."

"Aramis," D'Artagnan waited until the man looked at him. "I had a perfectly nice evening. I spent it my friends. And while you've been sleeping I got a weeks worth of lesson planning done. I never accomplish that much at home. I am happy to be here for you, and for Athos and Porthos. This is what friends do."

"Still...." Aramis cleared his throat and yawned. 

"Shhhh, Aramis you should sleep. Constance is fine and I'm happy to be here. Please? I promise it's no problem."

Aramis nodded sleepily, his fatigue winning out over his guilt. D'Artagnan smiled and tucked the blankets around him. Once he was sure that Aramis was sleeping, he slipped off and changed into his sweatpants. He texted Constance, knowing it was almost time for her to head home and grabbed one of the extra blankets the others had left before settling back in the chair. 

Constance texted back, offering to stop by and stay the night with him. He replied immediately. 

Absolutely not.   
Then it'll just be like you're working 3 shifts. Aramis is fine. Love you. 

She promised to come over in the morning and D'Artagnan curled up in the chair and fell asleep fairly quickly. He slept soundly for an hour or so before something woke him. 

He sat up quickly, needing a moment to realize where he was. Aramis, he remembered and looked to his friend in the bed. He seemed restless, and after a moment D'Artagnan could hear him whimpering in his sleep. 

He made his way to the bed and gently shook Aramis' shoulder until he woke. "Aramis," he spoke softly, "Are you ok?"

Aramis slowly opened his eyes, his expression confused at first. After a few seconds his eyes focused on D'Artagnan and he sighed in relief. "I am. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry Aramis. Do you need anything?" Aramis shook his head but did accept some water before closing his eyes once again. 

D'Artagnan pulled his chair closer to the bed so he could watch his friend more closely. It wasn't long before Aramis became restless again. He hesitantly felt his forehead to check for fever. He relaxed to find he was only a little warm, and smiled to realize that Aramis seemed to calm and move into the touch. Of course it made sense, Aramis was one of the most "touchy" and affectionate people he knew. 

He sat back once Aramis settled but it wasn't long before he became restless again. He was clearly dreaming and within moments he was crying out and moaning. D'Artagnan was at a loss for a few seconds, but then moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. He was relieved to see how quickly Aramis started to calm as he reached out and squeezed his arm, while speaking softly to him. 

It only took a minute for him to realize that the easiest way to ensure that Aramis was able to sleep peacefully was to stay where he was. He scooted himself back onto the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard. Then he rested his leg against Aramis' back so that he could feel him there and put his hand on Aramis' head, gently carding his fingers through his curls until Aramis was completely relaxed. 

After watching Aramis sleep for awhile, D'Artagnan finally allowed himself to close his eyes once more, confident that he would be close enough to know if his friend stirred or needed anything. 

Porthos woke with a start early in the morning. Aramis was his first thought as he realized he was back in his own bed. After a few seconds he remembered that D'Artagnan was with Aramis. He looked at the clock to see it was almost 6:00 am, he was surprised that he had slept so long. 

He felt grateful that D'Artagnan had stayed, allowing him and Athos a night's sleep, something they hadn't gotten all week. He felt certain that the night had gone well, surely D'Artagnan would've woken them if Aramis wasn't alright, but he had to see for himself. 

Porthos headed out of his room, looking back he noticed that Athos' door was still closed and he hoped that he was still sleeping. He headed down the hall towards Aramis' room and quietly pushed the door open. He peered in and smiled widely at the sight before him. 

Both men were sleeping soundly in the bed. D'Artagnan was sitting up, leaning against the headboard his hand resting on Aramis' head, fingers still tangled in his curls. Aramis had rolled over in his sleep and was curled up against him, his head resting against D'Artagnan's thigh and his arm stretched across his legs. 

Porthos startled at Athos' touch on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Porthos grinned and nodded, "Take a look for yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Q word is quiet. I assume it happens in other workplaces besides healthcare, but it's considered the kiss of death to admit a shift/day is quiet when you're a nurse. Bad things are guaranteed to happen...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to finish this in another 2-3 chapters. Thanks for your patience and also the kudos and comments.

"More coffee?" Athos offered and Porthos nodded as his friend refilled his cup. 

"Thanks," Porthos smiled. "I was gonna make some breakfast but there's probably no need with so many bagels left." 

Athos nodded in agreement. "Might as well wait until they're awake and see what Aramis wants." Porthos nodded and the two sat in companiable silence drinking their coffee. 

They were surprised by knocking on the back door. The looked up to see Constance in the window. Porthos quickly moved to let her in. "What are you doing here so early, you? You should still be asleep." He asked pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"I could say the same for the both of you!" She smiled as Porthos released her and Athos quickly pulled her into his own embrace. "Once I woke up I couldn't go back to sleep. I was too worried about Aramis and was wondering how their night went."

"We understand that perfectly well." Athos smiled as Porthos handed her a cup of coffee. Athos looked at the bag in her hand. "You didn't bring us more food did you?"

"Muffins," She offered, "I didn't want to show up empty handed so early."

"Like you need to worry about that," Porthos chuckled. "You should go on upstairs and take a peek. I think it was a good night. They're still sleeping."

"I think I will," she smiled gratefully. "Just a quick peek." 

"Make sure you have your phone," Porthos grinned. "I think you're gonna want a picture!" She returned his grin and moved a little faster towards the stairs. 

She returned a minute or so later, smiling, tucking her phone back into her pocket. "You're right, that was a perfect picture!"

"Are they still sleeping?" Athos asked. 

"I think the flash might have woken D'Artagnan, but I didn't stay to find out." She grinned. "He doesn't need to see this picture yet....though I may need to have I printed out and keep it on my desk at work." 

"I'll head up for a bit and send him down." Porthos poured another cup of coffee and grabbed a bottle of sports drink from the refrigerator, while Athos and Constance sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Morning," Porthos greeted softly, finding D'Artagnan looking sleepy but awake, clearly trying to extricate himself from Aramis' hold without waking the man. 

"Morning, how was your night?" D'Artagnan asked once he finally made it off the bed. 

"I think I slept close to eleven hours, thank you." The only thing that kept Porthos from hugging him was the coffee in his hands. He handed a cup to the younger man. "How was yours?" He glanced at Aramis. 

D'Artagnan nodded his thanks for the coffee. "His fever didn't go up very much, he was just a bit warm. He did get restless and seemed to be dreaming for a bit."

Porthos nodded, "I figured as much since you were tucked in right beside him. Sometimes that's the only thing that gives him comfort. I'm sorry we didn't think to tell you that..." Porthos looked guilty. 

"No need to be sorry," D'Artagnan smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "It was easy enough to figure out, and knowing Aramis it makes perfect sense."

Porthos smiled widely and couldn't help but pull him into a one armed hug. "We're so grateful, thank you so much D'Artagnan."

"You're welcome Porthos, I didn't do all that much..." D'Artagnan looked slightly uncomfortable with the praise. 

"You really have, but I won't embarrass you anymore lad." Porthos grinned. "Your lovely wife is downstairs." Porthos smiled to see his face light up. "Head down and have some breakfast."

Porthos sat on the chair beside the bed as D'Artagnan made his way down to the kitchen. He looked at his ill friend critically, feeling relief that he seemed to be resting comfortably. He smoothed his hair back from his forehead, his hand pausing for a moment, needing to feel for himself that his fever was gone. Satisfied he sighed and relaxed back into the chair and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Good morning." Porthos jumped in surprise at the raspy greeting. 

"Morning you," He smiled at his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Aramis shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say good, but maybe a little better today." He paused to clear his throat and Porthos opened the bottle of sports drink and handed it to him. Aramis nodded his thanks and took several swigs before pushing himself up in bed. 

"I'll take a little better at this point." Porthos looked a bit more relieved. "D'Artagnan said your fever wasn't so high overnight, so that's a good sign."

Aramis nodded. "It is. Is D'Artagnan still here? I do want to thank him."

"He is, he's downstairs with Constance and Athos. I'm sure the whole gang will be up to see you once they know you're awake. Are you ready for that yet?" Porthos asked, seeing the fatigue on Aramis' face. 

"I'm ready," Aramus smiled. 

"Are you ready for breakfast too?" Aramis made a face and he offered a sympathetic look. "You want one of those pills first?"

"Please," he croaked, clearing his throat again. 

Porthos grabbed the bottle and handed him a pill. "How 'bout some tea with honey for your throat too?"

"Thank you." Aramis smiled and reached out to grab his hand."What would I do without you?" His voice was rough and hoarse. 

Porthos grinned and squeezed his hand, "You'd manage just fine I imagine. You are known to be charming and handsome, and you work in a hospital full of nurses and doctors. I'm thinking there would be a line of people waiting to take care if you..."

"It wouldn't be the same." The seriousness in his tone made Porthos stop and meet his eye. He could see how emotional Aramis suddenly looked. 

"No, I guess it wouldn't be. But that's not something you ever have to worry about. We're not going anywhere." He leaned down and gave him a hug. "Now don't go and get all sappy on us, there's already been more than enough of that around here." He gave him a quick squeeze and then planted a kiss on the top of his head before releasing him. 

"I'll send the others up while I'm making you some tea." He called on his way out of the room.

Constance made a beeline upstairs as soon as Porthos said Aramis was awake. She pulled Aramis into an embrace and squeezed him tightly. By the time Porthos returned with the tea she still hadn't let go of Aramis' hand. 

Aramis for his part seemed quite content to be fussed over and closed his eyes as she stroked the hair back from his forehead and planted a kiss there. "I've missed you so much, I'm sorry I haven't been here more this week!"

He opened his eyes at that. "Constance, don't be silly, you've been here!" He squeezed her hand. "But I have missed you too."

Porthos made his way over and sat on the other side of the bed. He handed Aramis the mug and was met with a grateful smile. "Thank you. Thank you all really, you've all been so good to me. I...." His voice cracked, it was hard to tell how much was his illness and how much was emotion.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for us." D'Artagnan offered. 

"Or haven't already," Athos chimed in. 

Porthos squeezed his shoulder. "You know we'd do anything for you."

"You listen to the boys," Constance soothed offering him a hug. "You take care of everyone else all the time. There's no need for you to feel guilty the one time you need help. Now shush and drink your tea." She admonished. Aramis smiled and did just that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I am planning on posting the next one tomorrow.

Aramis drank his tea quickly, enjoying both the sweetness and the soothing effect on his painful throat. He relaxed as he sat listening to his friends. Constance was filling him in on all the hospital gossip he was missing, and D'Artagnan was telling Athos and Porthos a story about one of his students. He smiled as he realized that it was the first time in a week he had truly been able to enjoy their company. He had needed them, and been so grateful for their presence, but this, the enjoyment he had missed. 

"Aramis?" Athos touched his arm, interrupting his reverie. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, please." Aramis cleared his throat. 

"You look awfully happy." Constance remarked, smiling at him. 

"That's because I am." He returned her smile. "It's so nice to have you all here. It means so much, I just realized that this is the first time in the past week that I've felt happy..." He seemed to lose his words for a moment but quickly found himself wrapped in Constance's arms with Athos' hand squeezing his shoulder. 

"You don't know good that is to hear," Porthos' voice was thick with emotion. 

By the time Lemay arrived an hour later, Aramis was on his third cup of tea and had just finished a blueberry muffin and a bagel. Lemay could tell things were better as soon as Athos answered the door, before he even reported on Aramis' condition. The man clearly looked more relieved and relaxed compared to how he had on his previous visits. The mood is Aramis' room further confirmed his assumptions. 

"Aramis my friend," he smiled at the sight of the man. "I'm so pleased to see you looking better."

"Thank you Frank, I'm happy to be feeling a bit better." Aramis smiled in return. "Thank you for coming by again to see me."

"I'm happy to do it Aramis. Just sorry you've needed me to." He turned to Constance. "How do his lungs sound today?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking sheepish. " I haven't even listened to them yet..."

"That seems like an even better sign that he's doing better. If things weren't going well that would have been the first thing you did." Lemay smiled and waved away her concern. "Now Aramis, let me get a look at you." 

The three men stood to leave the room. "Anyone need a refill on coffee?" Porthos asked. "Can I get some for you Frank?"

"You don't have to leave." Aramis called as Lemay agreed to some coffee. 

"I know," Porthos grinned, "But the lad here looks ready to doze off at many minute."

D'Artagnan protested, punching Porthos in the arm as they left the room, Constance and Aramis smiling fondly after them.

"You seem to have a full compliment of nursing staff here." Lemay commented with a smile as he listened to Aramis' lungs. 

"That I do." Aramis smiled. 

All the deep breathing and moving around while being examined triggered a long painful, productive bought of coughing for Aramis. After several minutes he was left breathless and exhausted with Constance handing him tissues to rid himself of the phlegm he was coughing up. 

Lemay was sympathetic. "I am sorry this is so unpleasant, but if it's any small consolation your cough seems effective enough now that we should be able to stop the chest PT."

Aramis smiled weakly, "Porthos will be so pleased," he panted. 

"Only Porthos?" Lemay asked.

"Especially Porthos, as hard as it was for me," Aramis managed "It was much worse for him." Lemay nodded and smiled, wondering at the bond these men seemed to share. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the open door. They all looked to see Athos in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he apologized. "I thought you might want some fresh water Aramis." He had a glass of ice water in his hand. 

"You're not interrupting at all Athos, we're all set with the examination. I was just telling Aramis that things finally seem to be moving in the right direction."

"I'm so pleased to hear it." Athos smiled as he made his way over to the bed. 

"We all are." Constance added as she stood up and motioned Athos towards her chair. He sat and handed Aramis the glass. Aramis smiled at him warmly and managed to croak a thank you before drinking greedily. 

Lemay took Aramis' hand. "I will be back on Monday night after my shift unless you need me sooner. Keep doing what you are doing, push fluids, and later today or tomorrow as you start to feel stronger trying sitting up in the chair several times a day. I don't have to tell you it will help your lungs. And I want deep breathing and coughing every hour you're awake."

Aramis shook his hand and expressed his gratitude. Lemay smiled, "I'm just so pleased to see you starting to recover. I'll be on my way."

"Before you leave Dr Lemay, Frank, I believe Porthos has some coffee ready for you downstairs."

"And while you're at it there are far too many muffins," Constance grinned. "Come on." She led him back down to the kitchen. 

Athos returned his attention to Aramis. "Are you alright?" He asked, his expression serious.

"I am," Aramis yawned. "Just exhausted all of the sudden."

"You should sleep," Athos took the empty water glass out of his hand and tucked the blankets around him. "We'll be here when you wake." Aramis nodded and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with this, it's just about finished. I think two more chapters, which are finally written and just need a little editing.


	27. Epilogue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a week, both day and night taking care of a sick friend, is it really surprising that one of our caregivers might get sick too?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't part of the original plan but it was suggested by at least a couple of readers, and honestly how could I resist?

Porthos sniffed, his breath hitched, then nothing. He rubbed his nose in frustration. 

"Bless you," her voice was playful. 

"Didn't sneeze," he growled in frustration. 

"No, but you're about to. It's all you've been doing all morning." 

Porthos started to reply, but turned away suddenly, sneezing several times into his shoulder. He sniffled and started to stand. 

"Bless you," Flea's voice had turned sympathetic. She pushed a box of tissues across the desk to him. "Here."

He looked down in surprise. "Thanks," he grabbed a handful of the tissues and blew his nose. "Sorry," he murmured as he threw the tissues away. She passed him a bottle of hand sanitizer. 

"You're awfully prepared today," he raised an eyebrow as he squirted some on his hands. 

"I picked them up on my way home last night. I could tell you were coming down with something."

"Last night?" He looked puzzled. "I didn't feel sick last night..."

She rolled her eyes and huffed at him. "That's because you're so exhausted you probably already felt like crap. Besides, I know the only time you really neglect yourself is if you're too busy taking care of someone else..."

"But how did you know?" He sniffed and grabbed another tissue. 

"Well, you were sniffling all afternoon, and you kept clearing your throat like it was getting sore. Plus your voice changed, you sounded.... sick. We've been partners a long time you know, I know you very well."

He smiled fondly at her, "Yeah, I guess you do. Thanks."

"The real question is why are you even here?"

"I work here you know." He grinned. "Plus I was off almost all of last week."

"Well, yes I'm sure that was a very restful week for you. But you're sick."

"It's just a cold Flea," he sniffled once again. "I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine this morning," she challenged.

He hadn't felt all that bad early in the day. He'd been stuffed up and a bit achy but nothing to make him even think of taking a day off. Then they had been running done leads on a case they had been working for a few weeks and found their suspect. Of course he ran, and they chased. They had followed him through the streets of the city and into a large wooded park before finally apprehending him. He had resisted but was easily subdued. By the time he was handcuffed Porthos had been breathless and coughing. Flea had handled the suspect and called for a squad car to pick him up while he struggled to catch his breath. It seemed to have been all downhill since then. 

"I am ok, really." He sighed

"If you say so..." She rolled her eyes once again. "I'm going to get you some tea." 

"You don't have too..." He started then he caught her expression and realized that she was not asking. "Thanks." He smiled after her. 

"Porthos, do you have a minute?" The Captain called from his doorway.

"Of course," Porthos made his way quickly to the office. 

The older man was back sitting behind his desk when Porthos entered. "Have a seat son," he gestured towards a chair. Porthos thanked him and sat. 

"How is Aramis doing?" The Captain asked. He had first met Aramis after Porthos was shot. Since that time he had become more and more impressed with him and his skills. The young man clearly had extensive experience from his time in the military and he was able to remain calm and focused on his patient no matter what else was going on. That much had been clear when he had come to find him working on Porthos after he'd been shot and Flea told him who he was. Every time one of his officers had to go to the ER he found that he'd breathe a little easier when he'd get to the hospital and see Aramis there taking care of them. 

"Finally starting to get better," Porthos smiled. "He's still weak as a kitten and got a terrible cough, but he's finally feeling well enough to be a pain in the ass."

"Glad to hear it," the older man smiled. "Give him my best."

"I will sir." Porthos cleared his throat and turned away from the Captain to cough into his elbow. "Excuse me." 

"And how about you, how are you Porthos?"

"Me? I'm fine." His voice was was starting to grow hoarse and he cleared his throat once again. 

The Captain offered a pointed look, "You sound terrible."

"I just seem to be coming down with a bit of a cold..."

The Captain raised an eyebrow, "A bit of a cold eh? You didn't catch what Aramis has did you?"

"No sir," Porthos shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I caught this from Charon."

"Ah Charon," the Captain's lips quirked slightly. "Our very own Typhoid Mary. I sent him home yesterday, told him not to come back until next week. Sorry I didn't get to him before he got to you."

"That's alright, seems like something is definitely going around. " Porthos chuckled. "Probably would've gotten it from someone anyways. It's nothing to worry about."

"Normally I would agree with you son. I'm just concerned because you've been looking so exhausted this week..."

"I'm sorry sir..." Porthos began and the Captain interrupted. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for Porthos! You've been here, performing your duties. I'm only worried because I see how tired you look, and now with you being sick.... I don't want you to end up in the same predicament as Aramis."

Porthos remained silent, feeling guilty, but knowing the man was probably right. 

The Captain continued. "I appreciate your dedication and your reliability, and I know you would continue to come to work every day and do your job without complaint. But I would appreciate it, and consider it a personal favor if you finish up what you're working on and head home for the day. I don't want to see you tomorrow either."

"Thank you sir, you're sure that won't leave you too short staffed?"

The older man shook his head. "We'll be fine. I'll see you Monday, as long as your feeling better by then. "

Porthos stood, "I really appreciate it. I'm sure I will be. Sorry..."

"No apologies son, just feel better. I do hope you haven't infected Flea though, I won't be able to do anything to help you then!" Both men chuckled as Porthos headed back out to his desk, where Flea was waiting with a large mug of tea. 

"Thanks," he smiled accepting the mug. 

"You gettin' sent home?" She looked towards the Captain's office. 

"Yeah, did you have something to do with that?"

"No," she smirked. "Apparently your germs speak for themselves."

He smiled in return. "Just gonna finish this report from the arrest and I'll head out."

She reached over from her desk and snatched the report. "Just go you idiot! I can finish this."

"You're sure? It won't take me long to write it up..."

"I'm positive," her voice was soft as she grabbed his hand. "I really want you to go home and get some rest. "

"Thank you," he squeezed her hand. "You're too good to me." 

"You're right I am, but you can make it up to me next week." She grinned

"I will definitely do that." He stood and started gathering his things. "You probably want to wash that hand now." He offered sheepishly. 

She walked him out to his car, offering him a hug goodbye. "Make sure you tell Athos to call if he needs anything. Actually, just text me his number and I'll call him. I pity the poor man with two of you to take care of!"

"Hey," Porthos gave his best mock offended face. "I am an extremely easy patient!"

"Yeah, I guess you are. Now go!" She kissed him on the cheek and pushed him into the car, looking fondly after him as he drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the end is finally in sight for this. I should be posting the last chapter tomorrow.  
> Thanks for all the support in comments and kudos and your patience while I slogged through this. It's definitely the longest thing that I have ever written.


	28. Epilogue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finally done! Thanks to everyone who's read, commented and left kudos. I really appreciate you even checking this out. Special thanks to those who've stuck with me through the whole long, drawn out thing. And to Vetcadet for the awesome prompt that made me brave enough to try writing an AU fic, it just took on a life of it's own.

"Hello?" Athos answered his phone without thinking, assuming that Porthos was calling to check on Aramis.

"Hey," Athos cringed once he heard his hoarse, congested voice. 

"Porthos, you sound awful!"

"Yeah, seems like I've managed to pick up the cold that's been going around at the station. The Captain's sending me home. Just wanted to check to see if we needed anything at the store."

"You should just come right home and I'll run out to get you some soup." Athos answered, then sighed, "We were afraid you were coming down with something."

"I can stop on the way home. I'm going right by the deli. Don't want you to have to run back out. I know you're writing..."

"Don't be silly, you're obviously more important." Athos huffed. "But I guess I could call in an order for soup."

"That would be great, I'll just have to run in then. Hey, what do you mean 'we' thought I was coming down with something? Who and when?"

"Aramis and I, we thought you sounded like you were starting to get sick last night. We were hoping we were wrong. I'm sorry that we weren't. "

"Don't know how everyone knew I was getting sick but me." He mumbled more to himself than Athos. "Well anyway, I'll be home in 20 minutes or so."

Athos met Porthos at the back door, taking the deli bags and his coat as he kicked his shoes off and then guiding him to the kitchen table. He had a mug of hot honeyed tea waiting and quickly served some of the soup into a bowl before sitting down with him.

"I am sorry you're ill." Athos offered sympathetically. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Porthos shook his head, "This is perfect, thanks. Is Aramis sleeping?"

Athos nodded, "He's in the middle of his afternoon nap." 

As he started to slowly feel better Aramis had fallen into a fairly predictable pattern and they had adjusted their routines around him. Porthos was usually the first one up in the morning, he'd start coffee for Athos and himself and then bring Aramis some tea and medication before he left. After taking them, Aramis usually slept for a couple more hours. Athos would have coffee with Porthos and go to his office to write until Aramis woke again. 

Once Aramis came downstairs they'd have breakfast together. Aramis would then settle in on the couch happy to be out of his room. Athos would putter around and chat with him, getting things ready for lunch and sometimes dinner. After Athos made lunch Aramis would fall asleep on the couch for an afternoon nap that lasted 3-4 hours and Athos would go back to his writing. 

They'd all have supper together when Porthos got home and the three would spend the evening in each other's company(sometimes with the company of D'Artagnan and Constance) until they sent Aramis off to bed and followed close behind. 

"Good," Porthos sighed. "Don't need him up and fussing over me."

Athos smiled, "I'm quite sure he will be anyway."

"How is he today?"

"Better, his cough seems to be improving and he's stronger." Athos answered. "Dr Lemay is coming to see him again tomorrow night, he's hoping he'll let him go back to work next week."

"That's good." Porthos nodded and returned to his soup. Once he finished it and the soup, he brought his dishes to the sink and started towards the stairs, "Sorry to interrupt your work Athos, thank you for the tea and the company."

"Porthos stop, you know it's not a problem. I am only sorry that you're sick." He handed him a glass of water. "All the cold medication from Aramis' room is now in the medicine cabinet." "You should probably take something."

"I will, thanks." Porthos accepted the glass with a smile. 

"Are you working tomorrow?" Athos asked hesitantly. 

"Nah, Captain doesn't want me back til Monday. "

Athos smiled approvingly, "I'm glad to hear that. Then you can get some rest."

"What about you? You've lost as much sleep as I have lately. Don't want you getting sick too."

"I am fine," Athos reassured, "Aramis is sleeping well now. My job is much less demanding and I can rest whenever I need to. And I do not have Charon coughing and sneezing all over me."

That stopped Porthos in his tracks, "Flea, already?" He looked surprised. 

Athos smiled, "She called just after I talked to you. She was concerned, she made herself available for anything we might need. She's even delivering dinner tomorrow evening."

Porthos grinned, "Is it her chili? Her chili is to die for!"

Athos chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Yes I believe it was. She said it was your favorite, and that it would work wonders on your congestion."

"It is pretty spicy, " Porthos grinned before turning away from Athos coughing harshly into his sleeve. 

"Get some rest my friend." Athos put his hands on his shoulders and gently nudged him along. "Call me if you need anything at all."

Porthos nodded his thanks and made his way slowly up the stairs, realizing how much his whole body ached. He stopped in the bathroom, found some cold medicine in the cabinet and headed to bed. He thought about stopping to shower, but it suddenly seemed like too much effort. 

He shed with work clothes, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt and slid into bed. Before he let his eyes close he noticed that Athos had left both a pitcher of ice water and a box of tissues on his bedside table. He smiled fondly at the thoughtfulness as he drifted off and was snoring within moments. 

Athos retuned to his office after taking a quick peek at sleeping Aramis. His phone beeped and he saw that he had a text from Constance and that he had missed one from D'Artagnan, both asking after Aramis.  
He sent a reply to both

Aramis is doing well. Cough seems to finally be getting better.  
Patient #2 just came home from work and is headed to bed. 

D'Artagnan's response came first - 

Maybe you should wear a mask

Constance replied a minute later - 

Handwashing Athos! It's your only hope. I'll call you after work. 

He smiled at their responses and settled back at his desk. 

 

"I didn't hear you get up." Athos commented joining Aramis in the kitchen. 

"I figured you must still be working, thought I'd get dinner started, since I'm not a complete invalid anymore." Aramis smiled, his voice still a bit raspy, but definitely stronger. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"There's some soup from the deli, and some fresh bread I thought maybe ham and cheese."

"I didn't hear Porthos come in, is he upstairs?" Aramis asked after noticing his coat and shoes by the back door. 

"He came home early today..." Athos began.

"He's sick isn't he?" Aramis interrupted. 

"Athos nodded, "Unfortunately he is, he's upstairs asleep. The Captain sent him home early."

Aramis frowned, the worry evident on his face. "How sick is he?"

"It's just a cold, but he did seem quite miserable." Athos shared his frown. 

"I feel terrible, I hope you don't get sick too."

"Aramis, this is not your fault. You didn't get Porthos sick, I believe that Charon deserves the credit for that."

"But still, you know Porthos never gets sick. It's only because he was so exhausted after last week, neither of you got much rest..." He sounded dejected.

"Aramis," Athos squeezed his shoulder. "It is not your fault Porthos is sick and I am definitely fine."

"He's not feeling guilty is he?" Porthos' congested voice came from the doorway. 

"You know that he is." Athos answered. 

"Porthos, how are you feeling?" The worry was evident in Aramis' voice. 

"Aramis, it's just a cold. I feel like crap but it's nothing serious. And it's definitely not your fault."

"But last week..."

"Everybody gets sick at some point Aramis, and this thing has been going around at the station for a couple of weeks. If you want to blame someone blame Charon. "

Aramis sighed, "You're ok?"

"I am, I promise." He smiled and sidled up to Aramis, putting his arm around his shoulder. 

"I hope so, " Aramis leaned into him. "You know how I worry."

"I do, but you don't need to. I'm more worried about giving this to you while you're recovering." Porthos smiled and gave him a quick squeeze before suddenly pulling away and sneezing into his shoulder. "Excuse me."

"God bless you." Aramis frowned again as Porthos sniffled. 

Athos handed him a box of tissues from the counter with a sympathetic look. "Why don't you two go have a seat in the living room while I get dinner started." They started to protest but he ushered them off to the couch, delivering them both mugs of tea while they waited for supper. 

They joined him in the kitchen once the soup was ready. Porthos just picking at his soup. Aramis watched him closely throughout the meal. "You're not working tomorrow are you?"

Porthos shook his head. "Nope, I'm off until Monday."

"That's good," Aramis nodded approvingly. "Maybe when Lemay comes too see me tomorrow he can see you too..."

"Aramis, there's no need for that. I just have a cold, not pneumonia. I'll probably just spend the day upstairs in my room."

"Why would you do that?" Aramis demanded. 

"Because the last thing I want is to do is give this thing to either one of you. I'm probably already spreading my germs around..."

"Porthos..." Athos began but was quickly interrupted. 

"That is ridiculous!" Aramis insisted. "You just spent a week taking care of me, there is no way that you are going to be stuck hiding away in your room!"

"It's not hiding Aramis, just want to keep my germs to myself..."

"Porthos, I'm sure we will be fine. We just want you to be comfortable and be able to rest. If you don't find Aramis too annoying we can set you up on the opposite end of the couch." Athos grinned as Aramis made a face. 

"I am never annoying!" Aramis huffed and turned to Porthos. "You will come down tomorrow?" He asked and Porthos nodded. "Good, because if you didn't I'd just come up to your room and sit with you there all day!"

"I wouldn't test him Porthos, I'm sure he would do it." Athos grinned, "Though that would make things much quieter down here."

"Fine then, I'll definitely come down." Porthos sighed dramatically and grinned

Aramis made a another face at Athos and turned to Porthos. "I'd feel much better if you were here with me. You know how I am, I need to know you're alright."

"I am, but if it will really make you feel better, I'll come down. But I'm definitely staying at the other end of the couch. I just don't want to take a chance at passing this on to you, or Athos."

Aramis' expression grew serious. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"That will be much easier then, both of my charges together in one place." Athos smiled. "Much easier to keep you both out of trouble."

Both men laughed and Porthos turned to Aramis with a grin. "Maybe, if I'm feeling up to it we can build blanket forts. It's what Athos and I did when we were sick together as kids."

"Really?" Aramis asked grinning, this was a story he had never heard. "I never made a blanket fort."

Athos smiled and nodded, "I believe it was when we both had the chicken pox when we were nine."

"It was," Porthos smiled. "And then there was that time I went on vacation with your family and we both had fevers. Remember at the hotel?" He looked to Athos who nodded in agreement and turned back to Aramis. "Everyone should get to build a blanket fort Aramis." 

He brought his dishes to the sink and turned back to his friends. "I'm heading back to bed now, but tomorrow," he yawned. "Blanket forts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping the end isn't too much, once it came to me it just wouldn't go.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very close to complete so I do plan to post regular updates.


End file.
